Blood Puzzles
by Crumbling Cats
Summary: Pansy Parkinson opens a door into the deeper roots of magic and love. Fuller summary inside. Lesbians. Hogwarts Setting.
1. Claws on a Kitten

Revealing a world deeper than Voldemort and Harry Potter, more powerful than Dumbledore and his Order, more influencial than the Ministry of Magic- It's a different magic, dangerous and ancient. It's a secret. Pansy's connection to the world is jugular, and her homelife foriegn to any human being. Yet, within this deep mystery, love blossoms in ways you wouldn't expect. Ways they didn't expect.

Blood Puzzles.

Two very different pairs of lips; yet so similar. Youthful and plump, aching to touch, pulsing red to just touch the other, breathing so lightly to not trigger reaction… One: cracked, stains of dark red on the inner lip, a budding bruise and dried blood connected lip to a chin. One: moist, a salty layer of tears embedded within skin, a shivering bottom lip connected to the silvery tear tracks.

The broken and the sorrowful met with heartbreak and consequence. How did we get here?

Bloody teardrops fell from their kiss…

* * *

It was like every year started.

I stared into my mirror and I raised my eyebrow and smirked at my reflection, that's right girls, Pansy Parkinson was back. I licked the front of my teeth and sharp edges gave pressured satisfaction. I breathed onto the mirror; a sharp mint mist gave me a mysterious unexplainable appearance.

"It's how the world sees me." I said, and Draco nodded. "Well… the _human_ world."

I curled my lip in anticipation at the only other force of power within the Slytherin house. Of course, being male and dreadfully flamboyant he was the Prince of Snakes, pampered and adored, fussed over and with only vague-expectations on him. I, however was the Queen of house and next in line to receive the Dark throne. An underground system of true wizards, pureblood, halfblood and mudblood. Sorry, muggleborn. We follow purer, darker magic for certain situations, always looking out for those who carry the potential to wield this purer magic both physically and mentally. I had been specifically bred of two, too-powerful pure Dark Creatures to succeed the current Ambassador of magic-

"Pansy!" The shrill yet low tones of Draco's voice broke my train of thought. "Merlin's soul! We have to leave now." There was an unspoken 'duh' in his voice. Poof.

"I was just thinking about the Patils." I lied; my eyes met his in a challenge.

"You're so lucky you weren't born from human parents." He said, in an envious way, ignoring my attitude.

"What?!"

"Normal people don't look like you, Pansy. Or me either, but you're different." He said, happy and overly vain.

"I am aware, but no one else is _aware_ of _why_, so don't speak it so freely." I said, with a roll of my eyes. "Fag."

Draco's pretty, stormy eyes sparkled with glee at the insult as he then threw his head back flamboyantly with a gasp. Truly, he was faggotised. He turned and opening the jar of block blue dust he murmured to me: "Are your parents under control, as of late?"

"No. They aren't…"

As I stepped into the magical flames I could hear the supernatural snarls, a muggle scream… The smell of muggle flesh permeated the silence.

My parents had woken up.

* * *

I stepped out of the brick wall and felt Draco behind me, smirking and eyeing up potential with his belittling gaze. I knew how the other boys would feel with such a predator stalking them- they would feel confused. Draco had the appearance of an angel but the behaviour of a hell_hound_. He was the bad influence you loved to experience and later regretted because he had gotten bored with your clinginess. Draco made a fatal mistake with his boys, he was too personal, and he let them feel at ease with him and that made him more vulnerable to them. It made them think they could persist even if he said no- it gave them hope that he would eventually come to his senses.

I, however, handled the matter entirely differently. I kept myself mysterious, never revealed anything serious but of the few words I would say to my girls… they left dangerous _impressions_ that inspired lust, which benefited me. However, if I wanted them to leave me I might just show a slither of the _real_ danger I had inside of me. There was nothing glamorous about that danger.

I did my usual impressionable expression: the right side of my top lip curled in amusement, my red tongue slid along _viciously_ beautiful teeth slowly, and my long, dark eyebrow raised and I slowly smiled. There was nothing pleasant about my smile; it was animalistic and unrefined in the most intimidatingly _refined_ way. It was Dark. I was Dark.

"Parkinson." Came a childishly challenging voice.

My eyes focussed, and there stood Harry Potter in front of me. Fucking hell. Had he cottoned onto the more obvious power shift? Draco and I had had talked over the summer and decided it was time to display the power dynamics within Slytherin hierarchy. I mean, Slytherin hierarchy was Hogwart's hierarchy. Considering we were soon coming to an end in our education, my mysterious importance had to be displayed to the future of the wizarding world, so when I approached those with Pure and Dark potential. The secret life of the Dark and my intense connection with it was terrifying, and that wasn't including my own personal Darkness… and Pureness. The Chosen One had no idea that his impending death, or defeat of Voldemort meant nothing. Niente. It was a blip on the radar, as was Voldemort.

Yet here he was. Glaring at me. A Weasley next to him, squinting at me.

"Good_bye_, dear _Saviour_." I said, it was stupid, I was provoking a little boy with a massive self-esteem and even bigger posse to inflate the ego further. I walked around him, and I could predict Draco's reaction. It was carefree, glad to rid of Potter's weight, winking at Weasley and shaking his hips at the One. I heard sneers and a humph.

"Harry, Ron!"

I heard no words behind me, but a voice, and the sound harmonised through the excited chatter on the station, calm and beautiful. I felt myself relax, my eyes shut and stress eased out of my pores. A genuine smile lit up my usually brooding face. I turned, pleasant warmth spreading through my stomach at the feminine notes… It was strange and beautiful, this feeling… I gazed past Draco's strong, angelic features…

"Granger?"

* * *

I really hope you enjoyed that, and that I've made you want to keep reading. I have a real worry that it's appearing like your average Dark Slytherin seduces Good Gryffindor, because it's going a different paths than that whole cliche fanfic. It's really choppy I know, but, no beta- it's hard to choose and recieve replies from betas. I'd love a review, if you liked it or if you didn't.

Queer Cat love


	2. Mermaid's Song

Blood Puzzles.

_"Granger?"_

The shock in my whisper was obvious and Draco raised his blonde eyebrow at me, cocking his stupid head at me. Curving the edge of his mouth, parted lips closed in a satisfied little smile.

"Granger?" He asked, with a faux-naivety. The sharp edge to his mocking startled me and I realised what I had forgotten, Draco's house resentment.

"Are you really that childish, Draco? Really?" I asked him, cocking my head, in a slightly mocking manner.

"Another perk of not being one of the mere mortals, Pansy, you're above _petty_ rivalry. I can't forget years of resentment." He said, his impish features hardened into that of a statue as he looked past my face, remembering, hating boys who had turned many against him. "And years of resentment to come." He turned his head, looking at the ground, brows furrowed together.

"He is a baby, he's only concerned with a dark wizard who picked up a prophecy about a Dark Lord. Voldemort is not a lord. He's just another rogue wizard, with enough intelligence to realise people are scared of the unknown." I said, shaking my head, my face brooding again. "He has an ego and so do you. You clash."

"It's not just him. It's all of them, Granger included, embedded in this shallow hatred which was created by _Professors_ years ago to encourage competitive learning." He sighed, closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. I empathised; when I was younger the sneers and fear that crossed the other student's faces hurt me, and made me bitter, wishing I were at home with my parents.

My sweet, uncontrollable parents.

I touched my thumb to his eyebrow, cooling him, reassuring him of friendship and legacy. I swept my thumb over his eyebrow and through the valley of his eye socket. He smiled and relaxed, his shoulders sloping more than they had and shook his head. "You're right." He said, "Potter is a child, and the rest are just impressionable. We must be civil to see potential."

* * *

I hadn't really got a good look at her, but I knew it was her from the back, even then I didn't look very hard before Draco and I had talked. Now that I think though… she looked a little different, kind of… fuller, brighter… _Shining_. I recalled the voice and even the memory made me smile with hazy eyes, all sweet and slow, yet excited, so simple, yet with so many different tones. The frizz of her hair had curled and now she had a mass of sandy ringlets resting on her shoulders. Her clothes… her clothes… I couldn't remember. Now I wanted to… How could I get out to take one long look at her, and memorise, and, god, listen to her speak? Confrontation? Civil conversation? Spying? I would just flow with it.

"Draco, I've got an itch I need to scratch."

"My, what a great leader you shall be, my great, Darkly Pure One." He said, mocking my vulgarity. He shook his head and turned the page of his book, _Controlling the Great Forces_. It was stupid of him to read it, he wouldn't even need wizarding magic later on in life but he loved to master unnecessary things.

I stood and slid through the door, heading up the carriage, north, to where Gryffindors lived. I glanced in the darkened window of the bathroom and caught my reflection. I pursed my lips. I had no girl to impress, why shake out my mane, or sharpen my teeth? I crossed my brows and made my decision. I had to impress everyone, and that included Hermione Granger.

I slid the door across and stepped in to the train toilet. Wooden panels and the lights were warm, yet bright.

I looked into my face and sighed. My face was strong, animalistic, predatory- beautiful in an alien way, and that was when humanised. I placed my palm against my cheeks and ran them all over my face, raking them through my hair as I squeezed my eyes shut. Draco wasn't here; I could be vulnerable and cub-like. Sure, I was pretty and gorgeous to a human but Draco was right, it wasn't normal. It was noticeable, the differences I had, everything was more defined, too perfect, symmetrical. Skin was pale with a solid shimmer, it absorbed natural light- my skin drank in the light hungrily, slurping at the plentiful amounts. My face was angular and strong, yet soft and round; creating a wild look yet a pretty impression. My features were full and ripe, feeding off of energy and magic: gigantic blue irises with moonlike pupils left less white that they should have, framed with these dark featherlike eyelashes. Strong, arched black eyebrows were always drawn together in moodiness and lips always pouted like berries, fleshy and bursting, but my berries hid an impressive, white row of teeth, while perfectly human were also perfectly inhuman. There I was, gazing at my face, my human face, running my fingers over skin, lightly scratching and caressing… I ran my fingers through my long, beautiful hair. That was one thing I loved, my _mane_, it was long and thick, the deepest brown you could achieve... long and smooth in loose waves… I smiled at my reflection, gaining my personalities perspective. I sighed; I lost control a little, becoming primitive in my self-analysis. I cocked my head and winked as I ruffled the long thick, blunt bangs, which hid my forehead and attracted appreciative stares at my daring hairstyle. I checked my duffle coat, fixed the hood and nodded while looking myself in the eye.

"You're a teenage girl, Parkinson. Appreciate what your parents gave you, okay?" I said, and turned and left.

* * *

I walked down the hallway, brushing past the younger years, my eyes straight ahead, unblinking and smirking. I walked passed the cold, clean compartments of Ravenclaw, and I could smell paper. That was all. I walked past Hufflepuff and the quiet hum of their mellow, it even smelled like it should- warm and bright. It was a haven for the worried house, their place; I couldn't invade them, merely pass through. Then, I smelled teenage testosterone and estrogen, it reeked of competition and hormones, and it was like a zoo, caged and dramatic, their behaviour staged for others. I wrinkled my nose at the harsh colours on bodies, as people sat in the corridor, arguing and flirting, kissing and fighting. It was wild behaviour that wasn't animal: it was retarded.

"Move, primate." I stated, before standing on his hand as I stepped over his legs.

I glanced in a compartment, and another- there they were. I sucked in breath and ruffled my bangs.

I prepared to be verbally abused.

I stepped in and looked at Potter, glanced at Weasley, expressionless, then at Granger. There she was.

I tilted my head and quirked the side of my mouth. "I need to talk to you about something." I said, gazing deep into melted eyes, "privately." I let the word drip out of my mouth like sticky honey.

There was a deep, dreadful silence as I looked at Potter and Weasley, watching the cogs turning in their heads, and how to react to my abrupt interrption.

"Well, you can't!" "Yeah, fucking bitch." "Snake" "What do you want with her?" "Hermione, she'll _rape_ you!"

"Harry!" She snapped, I think my heart stopped when she spoke, "She's not going to rape me! Because she's gay?! Maybe I'll rape her!" She snapped, glaring at him, nostrils flaring with each angry little breath breath.

Ron's mumbling earned a groan from her, and a wolfish smile from me, teeth glittering at her predatorily. She finally looked at me and I gave her a taunting look that said 'yes, please' as my insides melted in pure happiness.

"Okay, where are there free compartments?" She asked, smoothing down the woollen, _green_ V-neck she wore, looking at me, in the eye.

"In Gryffindor." I replied, casually glancing at the wizarding world's answer to Beavis and Butthead.

* * *

I sat down and she sat opposite me, the door was closed and our scents mixed. Hers was peculiar, but I was too busy gazing at her to really search the scent. Was it possible to be so unchanged yet so changed? Everything about her was… glowing. Those tired brown eyes were bright and alluring, inviting… so sultry yet innocent. Her lips were plumped up, juicy and red, she pursed them and casually ran her pink tongue along the bottom lip. She was speaking to me and I couldn't hear anything but my own heartbeat thudding slowly but violently, I was too wrapped up in her face. My heart shocked my body once and I stared at her lips, all round and pouting, I could almost taste her- Another beat and I gazed at her skin, so smooth and tan, so healthy, so young… She was like an oasis- another beat and I gazed into her eyes, melted, burning me with their intensity…

"So, you summer?" Hermione said, looking at me strangely, her curls bouncing as she leaned her head forward. Her was supremely innocent and I couldn't look at her. Suddenly I felt disgusted with myself, lusting over her. She had innocent issues, entangled in minor dramas of education and wars within domesticated magic- Hermione would never understand anything real, she was one of them, her hormones running high and giggling at boys. She could be rowdy with her doe-like looks, gazing at me in fascination and snapping at her friends. So filled with normal, young things, her sexuality which she made clearly apparent in the other compartment was a huge thing to her no doubt… She cared about house elves and felt sorry for the weak. Hermione Granger… I couldn't lust after something like that. She was pure, not Pure; she was a girl, just another one of the witches at the school. Hermione Granger could never fulfil any true needs, why had I let myself get so wrapped up- even if it was for only a half hour… The only sensation I experienced was curiosity and the thirty seconds I had spent staring into her pretty little face was so all-consumed by her I scared myself. This was madness, being so entranced in her…

"It was fine." I said coldly, as I stood and looked down on her, down on her and her lifestyle, her and her friends, she and her wordless voice. I had been entranced by the physical attraction of her, the sounds of her, the smell… I was intoxicated by her aesthetics.

I left the compartment quickly and snarled my way down the corridor to Slytherin.

* * *

"I mean, for fuck's sake, she's just a girl-"

"And a Gryffindor!" Chimed in Draco with a little smirk on his face, "I'm surprised you didn't choke on the toxic teenage scent."

"But it's okay, I'm pretending she doesn't look so tasty." I finished, facing the wall, topless, as Draco lounged against his seat, fully dressed in his robes, all tailored to his body. What a cliché. Tailored. I snorted as I pulled the shirt on my back.

"No brassiere, mon cherie?" He asked, I could feel his snobbery radiating with each word- not towards me, just his ambience, it was so upperclass… I was lucky, I had missed out on the pureblood attitudes, thanks to my parentage, and they weren't so big on the societal expectations.

"I don't need one, mon ami," I mimicked his tone, and buttoned up the front of my shirt, "they look better without."

"I'll bet they do!" He laughed, "I'm almost jealous."

I shook my head as he continued to shake his head at me, and I pulled my skirt up my legs, and up to my waist, zipping it up and smoothing it down, a few inches above the knee. I reached under the hemline and tugged the shirt down tight, flush against my body. Slipping my feet into the fur-lined winter boots, I asked, "Did you get Head Boy?" I slipped my arms into the thick woollen robes, letting them fall open and land at the back of my knees.

"Yes." He replied, a smirk in his tone, "how could I not?"

"I don't know, it's Dumbledore."

I pulled my hair over my robes and ran my fingers through it once more. I turned around and Draco looked up at me. "Pansy, dear, how is it you manage to achieve such…" He looked about, as if he were searching, "_style_, when you don't care at all."

"Maybe it's a fluke, or maybe, you packed for me." I said, rolling my eyes as he gave himself a compliment.

"Ah, true, I am particularly sophisticated." He said and looked at me, "However, can I put a head band on your head?"

"Why?!" I asked, completely dumbfounded at the request.

"You're making an impression, you're not just Pansy Parkinson: intimidatingly mysterious _seductress_. You're also recruiting and displaying your power, and that, my dear, requires _style_."

"What is with the style?"

He stood, all elegant and Malfoy-esque, his billowing robes reaching the floor and his shirt clinging to his torso for dear life. He floated over, the… accessory… in his hand already, all black and velvety, and thick. "You want me to wear that?" I asked as he raised it over my head. He was pulling it at the side and it was almost on me… and pop, it squeezed my skull in a fashionable flurry of Draco Malfoy's influence and my discomfort. In my confusion he had also managed to slip on black gloves and a black scarf. I stared at him in shock. What the fuck.

"There, now you look ever so pretty."

I shook my head, feeling the strange pressure as I moved it side from side- I fell backwards into my seat violently as the train stopped.

"We're here, Pansy."

I just looked at him incredulously, so this was what it was like to be Draco Malfoy, eh?

* * *

We had waited a minute later than everyone else so we could make more impact, gosh; who knew it took so much effort to be Slytherin's poster child and Hogwart's influence. We were walking up to the doors, Draco counting down meticulously as we waited for the right moment for our Headmaster to finish his speech at which point I'd walk in, according to my best friend.

"Three… Two…"

As he gave me the numbers I felt a deep anxiousness in my stomach all of a sudden, but then it disappeared and I felt an overwhelming confidence, like a silent roar erupting from the bellow's of my belly, electrical anticipation slithered through my veins and ran my tongue across my teeth-

"One." He whispered.

I pushed the doors open, and they slammed against the walls- I felt like the boys of Durmstrang, as the millisecond after Dumbledore had sat down all eyes were on me, my cocky smile, with Draco beside me, yet slightly behind, smirking to his heart's content. The silence was interested, confused at our shift.

"I think we're late Pansy." Draco whispered.

"Fashionably late." I said back quietly.

I walked across to Slytherin, pulling my gloves off, and my scarf, shaking out my hair and dropping them on the bench. I sat centre, and Draco next to me.

Hermione Granger hadn't even crossed my mind.

* * *

Okay, so another chapter, and just a little warning, the beginning of the next chapter will be in Hermione's POV, that happens occasionally, or else a lot of it wouldn't make sense. I hope that wasn't too fast paced and choppy. And a lot of people, REALLY dislike description like that of a character, but it was more an overview of why she's can't just be classed as pretty- she's sort of like how you would see a really pretty person if you were on hallucinagenics. I would love a review, who wouldn't?, cause it makes me feel scrumptious. I'll return the favour and thank you via reply

Queer Cat love xxx


	3. The Rain

**Blood Puzzle**

The Rain

"Oh, god, Ron, _don't_!" I laughed, as he subtly tapped his fork and knife against the table, dancing his head around, chanting 'food'. "You are _such_ a _pig_! You'll be eating in about thirty seconds!" I muttered, the table of Gryffindor laughing at him twitch his eyebrow. He really was a clown. But that wasn't necessarily a good thing. I turned back to the Headmaster's speech, watching Dumbledore watch Ron out of the corner of his eye with a small smile.

"Things will be different this year, for all of you, many in small ways, but many if life changing ways. The centaurs confirm change. Big change, for Hogwarts, for lives, even the way you view life." He said, his tone suddenly grave, "things are _not_ as we see." It was cryptic, but this time, he had caught the attention of everyone, including Ron, and there was a meaning there. I guessed it must have been a genuine warning. "Now, gorge yourself on one of life's many wonders- delicious food." He said, and sat-

A loud bang vibrated through everyone in the Great Hall, and while the food appeared on every plate, even first years could not ignore the noise. Every face turned toward the entrance, and panic gripped every heart. We were all aware of Voldemort and his ever-growing power, billions of questions littered our minds and blood ran cold. My fingers were numb and a cold fear ran through my blood, in the slight seconds it took to turn my head and take in the picture. My heart was beating fast, and I could feel my breast vibrating with it. Sucking in a shuddery breath my eyes focussed on the cause of the noise- Parkinson?

"The fuck?" I whispered, unheard by anyone else. We all stared in confusion and bewilderment. Yet, as I stared at her, Pansy Parkinson, who stood dressed so impeccably, gazing at us with her dark, dark eyes, my fingers gained their feeling, and my heart didn't slow, but increased in speed, racketing about in my chest, my pulses trying to be free of skin. Blood rushed to my cheeks as I bit my lip and looked at her. Unknown emotion flooded my chest and a strong but familiar sensation drowned my loins. I took in a deep breath as I gazed at her, drinking in her physicality, her long, glossy hair, those terrifying eyes made even more striking by the cut of her hair… The long legs, which I could bet were stronger than any Quidditch player's legs, that tiny waist and- no bra… Looking at her I was on fire, and I found myself leaning forward, my palm itching to touch her skin, to kiss her, rub myself up against her… My eyelids drooped and I gulped as I looked at her, the raw aggression on her vaguely supernatural face. I watched her lips move as she spoke to the boy beside her, her tongue run along those vicious teeth and her eyes crinkle in pleasures. I vaguely glanced at the boy- Draco Malfoy?! I hadn't even noticed him.

"It's funny how they act like a bloomin' pack o' dogs, aye?" Seamus whispered to Harry, who then gruffly replied, "more like wolves."

I had to agree, the way Pansy strode in with Malfoy just a little behind her- it was so… _symbolic_. So planned, they wanted people to know what it meant, they were aware of how it looked. However, I didn't doubt the ostentatious Draco Malfoy had taken it upon himself to create the aesthetic impressions. She strode over to her table, loose waves shaking in slow motion, she took off her gloves, slipped off the scarf, unbuttoned the shirt- I shook my head and watched her sit, grinning savagely at Slytherin. She had just claimed ownership of the school, and of my attention.

I licked my lips and watched her as everyone else started to chatter, either about summers, or about one, who Pansy Parkinson was, or, two, why she was no longer just brooding and enticing, as she was when Malfoy lead the troupe. Why Pansy Parkinson was our emerald Queen.

* * *

It was the real first day back. I awoke in my private room, a few levels above ground floor, but still in Slytherin territory, actually, very close to the Room of Requirement. I looked around at grey slate walls and portraits of great beasts and wizards. A look at the gigantic curtainless window, which occupied most of my South wall, looking out over the darkest side of lake and the Forbidden Forest, confirmed that it was about half four in the morning. The sun was peeking over the mountains in the distance, and mist was still floating over the lake. I sat up, and the cover fell to my waist, revealing nothing but a dark green t-shirt. Rubbing my eyes, I yawned, and then stretched with a satisfied growl. I swung my legs over the side of the bed, feet resting on the cold slate beneath my feet. I sighed deeply and pushed myself upright, standing in my knickers. My feet slapped against the harsh stone as I walked over to the window. The sun was barely peeking over the mountain yet- so I decided to shower and then admire the view.

I looked up at the showerhead, silver and old, listening to the water run through the pipes to meet my needs and a fat drop of water dripped on my nose, and then the heated water warmed my cold, numb body. Water ran through my scalp and rushed down the curve of my back and ran down my arse, cascaded over my legs, I smiled as it ran over my breasts and down my stomach. I reached forward and took hold of the shampoo. The smell of strawberry filled the bathroom.

I stepped into my room, towel around my body and I walked to the window, watching the rays of sunlight spill over the mountains and onto the grounds of Hogwarts, I took a deep breath and dropped my towel, letting the rays spill onto my body as well. My wet hair dripping all over the stone of my floor, and closed my eyes, the sunlight lighting me up, and my skin absorbed it, slurping at the plentiful amount and I felt myself fill with happiness and content, how could I not, when the sun was holding me so gracefully. I shook my head, still smiling and stepped back- it was about six now, I went to my wardrobe and still yawning opened the doors-

I flew back as a bunch of clothes threw themselves at levitating in the air.

"Merlin's fucking wand!" I growled, feeling pain ripple through my tailbone and pelvic bones. I noticed the note also levitating. "Draco's slutty arse, more like it." I grumbled, standing up. I grabbed the note and read:

_Dear Pansy,_

_I took it upon myself to put your clothes in certain orders, considering your usual day-to-day outfit is ripped leather and white tank tops. Muggle bender. So, the outfit, which probably knocked you off your feet onto your birthday suit, is what you're wearing today. No questions. Do not alter anything. You're not going for a hike; it doesn't need to be practical. _

_Love, _

_You're very clever bestfriend._

That was just brilliant, he was like the mother I was glad that my mother wasn't. Bloody poof. Didn't he have better things to do? I shook my head and took a look. Matching underwear. No. It wasn't even decent underwear… it was silky and flimsy! And white. The bra didn't even have any point- it was like a little girls bra, no structure! It was a triangle of silk, lined with lace. Lace. I shook my head in negatives, and in retaliation the underwear floated closer.

"Just put it on." Came the familiar voice of Silvia Saddleborn "I know as well as you do, what you are planning to do this year, so just suck it up and put the lingerie on."

"I don't wear lingerie, Silvia. Does he know who I am? What I am. Yes, he does-"

"Parkinson." She said, challenging for further argument.

"For the love of all that is Dark and Pure." I muttered as I reached forward to grab the… panties… slipping them on with the… cloth. I looked down, you could see my nipples through the bra, and my landing strip through the knickers. It was probably intentional. I shook my head at myself. I grabbed the long sleeved shirt and pulled it over my shoulders, leaving it open as I then yanked the black tights up my thigh.

**20 minutes later. **

I shook my head, finally having figured out where a lot of things went and I looked in the mirror.

"I feel stupid." I muttered, shaking my head, sighing.

"You definitely don't look stupid." Said the Knight of Brazil, nodding her helmeted head, with an appreciative look.

I nodded, looking at myself, looking at the pinafore he had me put in over the shirt, tight at the top, and not at the bottom… These incredibly stupid, flat shoes, which had no sole to them, and had unnecessary straps across the top of my foot. I shook my head, adorned with a dark green headband this time, and I had taken it upon myself to tie the rest of my hair back in a loose, long, fat plait.

"Have I ever mentioned how incredibly Slytherin you are Pansy?" Came the cocky, irritating voice of Draco. I turned around and there he was, in all his, just woken up glory, "You're whole colouring, it's marvellous how cliché we both are!"

I turned around, arms crossed, and my face dark, "yes, you have." I replied coolly, "I wasn't aware that being an heir to Pure and Dark I had to spend twenty minutes putting clothes on." I looked away, moody and irritated. Draco was right in his letter, last year my school clothes consisted of white tanks and men's trousers, with my robes over it- the teachers weren't fond of the informality but at least it wasn't leather. I felt stiff, I couldn't even imagine how my parents would react to see me dressed so… Pureblood.

He laughed at me. Draco _laughed_ at my discomfort; "I never said this would be as easy as winning over the creatures or rogue wizards. These are refined children, even the mudbloods would expect the future leader of something as big as the Pure and Dark to be sophisticated." He ended just smiling at me and I softened, sitting on my bed, I put face in my hands.

"Hurry up, I'm starving." I mumbled.

* * *

I grabbed bacon and placed it on my plate, along with a sausage, and a thick slice of ham, the smell of meat mouth-watering to me. Draco rolled his eyes next to me, "people are going to deduce that you're a werewolf. Then who are you going to recruit?" He asked, "People don't like werewolves, even if you aren't actually a werewolf, they still won't like you." I watched him take a spoonful of yoghurt, in his mouth, making eyes with Ravenclaw beater, Duncan Inglebee, who was shifting very uncomfortably in his seat. I smirked at Draco, and took a bite of sausage, and looked around the room, looking for a shag.

I caught the eye of Padma Patil, and lowered my face, and reached over my table, eyes locked with her. I could see the outline of her breast beating with her heart, as I took the apple and sunk a bite into it, dragging my lips with it: droplets of apple juice clung to lips, and I casually dropped the apple to the floor. My wand in the pocket of my robes, I twitched it slightly, in the direction of Padma. Her eyes were gazing at me, as I ate with a smirk, chewing slowly and swallowing _every_ last bit. A few minutes later, a dark red apple at her feet interrupted her staring. She looked up in shock, and I flashed a dark grin at her and proceeded eating. She suddenly got very flushed as I continued to stare, getting up and saying bye to her friends.

"There's a fuck in the bag for you Parkinson." Draco drawled, before slowly licking white yoghurt from his lip, for the beater. "All you did was drop an apple." He shook his head.

"No, I hypnotised her." I said, my grin still in place from Padma's reaction.

* * *

Lilac shadows disrupted my face, and my eyes were wide and unblinking. I hadn't slept. I didn't know why… Well, I did. I was staring right at her. A tiny wispy curl fell in between my eyes as I stared. My eyes hurt, my fingers were cramped and… and my _clit_ hurt. I would have normally been ashamed to admit something like that, but I was just too tired to care. I stared at Pansy Parkinson, stared at her so I could memorise everything about her. Last night, I had thought about her and it had shocked me how I couldn't get that grin out of my head, how… much she was just locked in my brain. My breathing was hard and slow, as I watched her bite into that apple, focussing the little juice drops on her fleshy lips, the light making them sparkle…

A loud metallic screech made me jump and drop my fork- all eyes were on me. Pansy's eyes were on me and I saw her calm face transform into a broken, snarling face… I didn't think it was for me though…

I looked down at the plate; the blue paint had been scraped off of the ceramic in an angry scratch. I remembered last night, those eyes, lips… I glanced up… that _body_… I remembered the images that had run through my mind and couldn't stop thinking about them…

I stood abruptly and quickly left the hall. I _had_ to _have_ her.

* * *

I'm pumping these out fast, ya know why? Because I finally got a day off and decided to, rather than do homework, I would write. Well, I walked dogs as well. I understand that this might be confusing, so if there are any questions, ask, I'll answer ASAP. Scartch my back, I'll scratch yours. By scratch I mean review, and by back I mean fic, but still.

Queer Cat love xx


	4. Full Fat Ice Cream

**Warning!:** In this chapter there is **sexual material**, hence the **M** rating, in **lesbian **context.

**

* * *

**

**Blood Puzzles**

Full Fat Ice Cream

I stormed into the girls' dorm, shaking my head angrily, class started in half an hour, and she was just there, I felt stress build up in my head as I struggled to think of how it would be smell her or touch her. To take my hand and feel her skin, to try and see if it was as smooth as it looked, to use my tongue and run it along her bottom lip and see if it tasted like juicy, red berries, and run my fingers through her blanketing hair… to wrap it around my fist and hold her head as I seduced her tongue… The tension built and I leaned back… my back resting against a wall, my head tilted backwards, my lips parted… I imagined her running her hands along my stomach- I dragged my palms upwards… Her fingers to seduce my tits, and caress my flesh, and rub against my nipple- I grabbed my breasts and breathed a moan, smacking my head against the stonewall… For her to grab my leg and hold it up against her side, her finger's pillaging me, raping me so tastefully, ruining my innocence- I rubbed furiously against my clit, the burning sensation filling me with wretched pleasure- I saw her face, her body, her legs, her eyes and lips, her voice, her… With a yell my body shook… I fell to the ground, my knees smacking against the wood, and I felt my heart thud, breathing heavily and shaking. I opened my eyes and looked at my hand, drenched in arousal, drenched in _her, _I shivered and I felt myself fill with emotion, tears welled at my eyes-

Tiny dots of light flashed at the tips of my fingers, and I shuddered a breath in shock, my lips quivering in recovery, I blinked hard at the dots, squeezing my eyelids shut. When I opened them, the dots were gone and I put it up to tricks of the light. I shook my head and stood up stiffly, feeling exhausted and empty because of my frustration. I couldn't say _why_ I was so infatuated with her; the only thing she had said to me was on the train, where she left abruptly, presumably because of some Slytherin thing. Slytherin. Snake- Serpent, I was sexually smitten with the serpent Queen, in all her glory. I looked in the mirror, and saw a more dishevelled me than I had been ten minutes ago. I mussed my hair and straightened my V-neck. My feet carried me to the window, and climbed onto the window seat, kneeling, looking at the people. I looked out over the courtyard and the more distant Hogsmeade. I looked at the people waiting for class out there in the early winter chills, in their thick robes, scarves, hats and gloves. There was Ginny, her cheeks all rosy, and Luna; pale and fantastically curious as she gazed around pointing out Snorkleblubbers, or something else completely ridiculous. There were Slytherin's gathered around another Slytherin, who was seated, but I could see the interest in their body language.

I gazed around further, studying people, as I then noticed the Slytherin group had dispersed, and sat there, staring into space, with a frown on her prettily, angrily red lips, was Parkinson. Her eyes were wide, and it was then I noticed how big her irises were, how blueberry the blue was, mysteriously blue. The cold sun was beating off of her hair, and the dark locks were shimmering in their plait, a wisp of wavy hair had fallen beside her bangs, almost humanising her. Then she looked up sharply, her dark, unfamiliar eyes locking into my warm eyes, with question in them. I quickly backed away from the window and felt despair as I watched the steamy outline of my lips and hands fade slowly against the glass. I couldn't even deny the fact I had been pressed against a window, staring at her.

Shit.

* * *

I watched Granger enter the Potions classroom with her head down and her potions book so tight against her chest I wondered how it didn't hurt. Her walk was stiff, head down, hair dishevelled, and her cheeks red and blotchy. I noted the creases on the front of her plain school skirt, the hastily tucked in shirt, the bobbling at the knee of her tights. Her face was shiny with what I could only assume was sweat… I remembered her gazing at me from her window, lips pressed lightly and hands almost attempting to push through the glass. I watched her pull out her stool before sliding on, hunched over the desk, pushing the book into her stomach. I shook my head.

"Granger looks like she needs to stop exercising in her school clothes." Draco remarked, opening his book at the contents page, "Hmm… what else could she have been doing to achieve such… colouring about her cheeks." He then flicked to another page as I turned to look at him, "And she was definitely alone." He then ran his hands through his impeccably styled, shortish hair. He looked more surfer than Slytherin at that moment. Before he smirked and glanced at me. "And she was staring awful hard at you during breakfast in the Great Hall." He leaned back, and flashed his teeth in a grin. I stared at him. How could I not? What was he implying? That I had put Granger in an obsessed little masturbatory frenzy? Before I could retaliate I was wincing as his voice suddenly going up in many octaves.

"Maybe she wants you Pansy, maybe that's another girl you can fuck and fling away. Maybe you should really try for something real with that Padma, all dark and… _exotic_." He said, loudly, as he leaned forward, not looking at me, but at Granger. I growled at him, deep and quiet, and he raised a perfect blonde eyebrow at me. "You two would make a beautiful couple." He fixed the front of his hair, mussing it up, "besides, she's not boring at all, she's not a goody-" I shoved him one-handed and he stumbled off his seat, yet somehow landed on his feet.

He was glaring at me, with dramanger.

"Or maybe you can fuck and forget like you always do." He said, his eyes dark and angry at me, angry for interrupting his little taunt at Granger, stopping him from making her feel like shit, angry because I had shoved him, probably hurting him, angry because I had caused him to be undignified, angry because he was Draco Malfoy and I had just put him in his place. "You'll ruin her like every other riddled bitch you fiddle with."

He sat down, his little performance over, and as I looked over at Hermione Granger, I knew she had heard every word. I wondered what was so fascinating to her. I watched her subtly as the rest of the class filtered in, flitting my eyes back and forth as Draco gabbled in my ear about the Ravenclaw Quidditch team and how half of them were queer. Then he remarked that, wasn't it queer how queer our generation was? I watched Potter and Weasley lumber up to her and sit down, glance at us Slytherins, meet my gaze and look terribly worried. I heard them whisper, and I watched her nod as she waited for the lesson to start, I watched her lips move, she said something was ridiculous, and I vaguely heard Potter then snap about snakes and Death Eaters. I listen closely: "Parkinson? Don't be stupid, Ron, her family are so ambiguous not even the Death Eaters know about them. Even Sirius ruled them out, before he died. I don't even know if she's Pureblood." Granger said, quietly, but I could hear, because I'm not entirely normal. What an understatement. I watched her lips move as she continued, "besides, you can tell the future Death Eaters in the school easily." She muttered, looking at Harry. He questioned her, and she answered: "Parkinson isn't a Death Eater, and neither is Malfoy, look at him- he's too polished and pampered by the world to be so stupid. Death Eaters are terrorists, Harry. Who do terrorists groom? People who need a light push in the right way to cause destruction. Loners, depressed kids, angry kids, sadistic kids- you know what I'm talking about." I watched her little speech, her getting more worked up by the moment- I wished I could have just told her then and there that Death Eaters were nothing but cocky fanatics, and that within a few years, if that, this so called "battle" would be over. I wanted to tell them that the battles being fought right now, via Dark and Pure were so much bigger, so much more vicious and terrifying- that to enter these battles… you had to be a special kind of Dark and Pure wizard- you had to already be insane to face them. I didn't though, I couldn't do anything but watch them talk about a faux Lord with more brain than magic.

"Open your books, we're starting on the Emotionals." Came the drawl of Professor Snape, "and if you'd done you're reading over the summer… you will know what that means."

I glanced over at Hermione, she was sitting very straight, and her holiday-tan skin was a shade of grey.

"You're deepest secrets and emotions will be trapped inside liquid." He said, his silky voice drawing shivers up my spine, as I understood the implications. "Only retrievable as _another_ drinks it. It will taste like you." His face was grim but he was probably happier about it than any other section of the Potions course. It meant humiliation.

I glared at him, hard.

* * *

I escaped into the prefects' bathroom, "allomora", my voice echoed off of the walls, bouncing off of everything. I stood at the side of giant, empty pool, by the similarly giant brass taps, and used both hands to turn all five of them on, and then the other ten sub-taps which indicated colour, scent and shape of all the bubbles and various water flooding the pool/bath. The taps didn't even matter though, every time I turned all of the taps on, and each time it was different, sensing what you needed at that time, it was almost like the Room of Requirement. I turned away from the bath, and shrugged off my jumper, throwing it in a heap, unbuttoning my shirt slowly, and breathing deeply just glad to be rid of the stress and heat of clothes. I unzipped my skirt and peeled my tights off, my knickers with it, and my bra got flung elsewhere. I smiled, and looked up at the mermaid, who then flicked her tail at me with a wink, and opening her mouth, a soft lullaby escaped her glass lips.

I turned and looking at the bath, I gave a relaxed, but tired smile. The water was a pretty, but strangely vicious dark pink and the bubbles were the deepest blueberry blue. The strongest smell of strawberries and rain filled the room, with milky white steam, which seemed to have strange flashes of purple, the brightest shine came off of the water, and suddenly candles were doused and sunlight streamed in through the mermaid.

I dipped my foot into the pink water and felt an incredible rush of electricity through my skin, and the further I went in, the mysterious feeling had engulfed my body… it was… lovely, I felt whole… I looked up at the steam, the purple flashes were getting more frequent and as the water flooded over my breasts… I felt something build up in my body, in my core, the feeling leak out getting closer to the edges of my body, I closed my eyes and ducked underneath the surface- the feeling was speeding up, my skin was burning but in the most chilling way, my breath was caught in my throat, my fingernails were tingling, I couldn't see anything… It was building up, this intense feeling… It was rising up my throat, out of my hair follicles, the water was holding it all in- I clutched at my throat, my body was curling in on itself underneath itself as the feeling tried to realise itself, and my brain felt like it was about to burst through my skull- I swallowed water that tasted of strawberries, before I forced myself upwards.

My head broke through the surface of the water, and coughing water up, I felt the weight shift from my head and the pressure in my brain melted away… and my head fell backwards, slapping against my neck. And the water started draining away from my body, falling from my skin- wait, no… I was rising above it; all of the pressure within my body was melting and flowing, electrifying with my body, and as my body rose I could feel it liquefy through my body. I could feel everything but see nothing.

Then, I felt my toes trickle past the surface of the water, and just beneath my skin there was a burning sensation and a cooling sensation mixing together in a purely brilliant sensation, all I could see was white, my eyes searching frantically- then I was numb, the brilliance forced out of my pores in a flash.

In a millisecond I felt air rushing past my soaking body, and I attempted to scream as I splashed back into the pool, smothered in strawberry warmth. I swam back up spastically splashing as I coughed, opening my eyes to see a blurry outline of everything. There was a strange light…

I wrapped my arms around myself, wheezing with each breath, before swimming exhaustedly over to the closest side, vision still blurry, hands grasping the hard marble and I looked up at the mermaid who was looking at me, a strange look on her face- sympathetic? I then saw my hand. What? Raising my hand to my face, my vision clearing… Oh my god…

"What…?" My voice was raspy.

My hand was glowing, in pure, bright white light…

I started shivering as I slid back under the water, which was illuminated around me.

* * *

How's that? Confusing? I hope not. Try and give me your opinion on this: Hermione, sexy desperate, or desperate for sex?

I'll love you if you love me ;) review please, i'll return the favour, or thank you, cause maybe you don't have stories

Queer Cat love xx


	5. Friends with Morals

**Blood Puzzles.**

Friends with Morals.

I looked over the lake, standing barefoot on the smooth round pebbles. I crossed my arms, frowning at the chill against my skin. I was on the outskirts of the Forbidden Forest. The lake cut into the forbidden forest, the longest stretch leading into the darkest parts of the forest, and of course, backed out into the grounds of Hogwarts. The leaves were darker and thicker on the trees behind me, and it took a lot to find an alcove like this, surrounded by leaves and wild plants, protective branches and blooming flowers of the darkest, velvety colours seducing with their tranquillising scents- if you were stupid enough to deliberately smell them. I felt the wind ripple the old, tatters of my vest, slipping through a hole by the bottom of it. I untied the string holding the old denim shorts together, they slipped down my solid, strong legs, and I took a deep breath. I could smell cold, winter air, I could smell the vaguely inky smell of the lake, the musk of the leaves that hid me from the forest, the ashy smell of a brewing storm and the earth, I could smell the soil in the earth, I could even pick up the coppery taste of the Merpeople on my tongue.

I let the breath out of my mouth and took a step forward, stones rolling beneath my weathered feet. I could barely feel the stone. As I leaned forward I felt a tug at my heartstring, a musical pluck, which I recognised, yet the tone was different to anything that the tug symbolised. There was a different tone to the music. I took another step forward, and gasped at the icy touch, before regaining myself, submerging my foot in the shallow, clear water- for now- and there was the same echo, right against my heart, shocking me. It affected my heart, and I leaned my head forward, trying to gage where the sensation might be coming from, because it certainly wasn't me. It was so familiar… so different, so… strong. I wandered deeper into the water, finding it stronger the more my body became enclosed in water, it was just below my crotch, brushing against it and I was past the alcove in full view of anyone looking around the edges of the water. The feeling was akin to someone using your innards as a musical instrument, and strumming out sweet notes- or sensations. I closed my eyes feeling a rippling wave of emotion flow through me, the feeling stronger as my feet slowly led me deeper into the watery world. The water dappled underneath my breasts and a droplet of rain splashed against my nose and I gazed up, a billion droplets of moisture about to drench the grounds of Hogwarts, and the strange physical symphony raged inside of me, and shivers of… emotion… tackled my nerves and attacked my body- I flung my arms around myself, the sky dark with storm clouds and the air was liquid with so much rain, with every breath there was more water in my lungs than oxygen. I squeezed my torso with my arms shivering violently against the feeling flooding my chest, I found my limbs stuck, I couldn't move them, I couldn't do anything but stand there, tenser than was possible- my shaking caused ripples in the lake. I gagged against the restriction that the emotion caused my body, and me, tears forced their way out of my eyes, stinging my tear ducts, I couldn't stand it. I forced a scream out of my throat, trying to break the tensions that locked my body still, and I found myself leaning forward- I wasn't in pain, but it was so hard not to scream when there was everything to scream about. So much tension and emotion, it was terrifying and amazing, I couldn't breath and I didn't need to- I needed to be completely submerged to understand the sensation that was submerging me. I ducked under, the icy surrounding shocking me out of breakdown.

I opened my eyes and my arms relaxed, the sensation eased out of me and I was left with an echo of the overwhelming experience as I looked around me, the water was clearing of the dust I had stirred in my little fit. I almost laughed at myself before I realised the implications of what had just occurred. That feeling was the feeling I had experienced when someone came of Dark and Pure. It was more Pure than Dark, or else it would have hurt a lot more, but that didn't matter too much- what mattered was the fact that someone within Hogwarts had just gained extraordinary power. This wasn't just potential.

I planted my feet on the beds of the lake and I rose up, my head breaking through until the water was back beneath my breasts. I frowned and looked around at the eerily dry weather. No, this wasn't just potential. Someone had just discovered themselves.

"Shit!" I muttered, and turned back to the shore. "Shit."

* * *

Awareness floated into my blank dreams and my eyelids fluttered, I let out a sleepy moan as I drifted from unconsciousness, I felt my fingers wriggle and I opened my eyes- water flooded my open eyes, and I gasped, inhaling water and feeling about the strangely thick, pink water surrounding me. It floated through my fingers and blue bubbles tumbled out of my mouth, I ran out of air and pushed upwards out of the strawberry flavoured world.

The cold air hit my face and I looked around, there was a strange purple tint to the air and the mermaid was looking at me- in a strange mix of wonder and horror.

"What?" I asked, frowning at her glass figure.

I looked outside and saw an early morning light. What time was it? Come to think of it, what time had it been when I had gotten in the massive tub? The sun was just rising, the light was dark grey and there were still stars as I looked through the clearer panels of glass. I reached for my wand, and as my hand touched the marble edges of the pool- _there was the brightest light and so much confusion- there was complete submersion and I couldn't breathe- I was floating and there was a painful climax of something_- _I was turning the taps on, thinking about Pansy_-

I coughed as the memory of what had happened came back to me, what the hell _had_ happened? I smoothed my soaked hair away from my hair and decided to actually wash this time, rather than experience an unknown explosion of pain, which caused me to float up in the air and _glow_. I had forgotten about the glowiness- once again, what the fuck? It was so strange, why was I glowing, I mean me especially- I was Hermione Granger, lesbian sidekick of Harry Potter. Sidekick was the operative word.

I swam over to the shower section of the still hot pool, noticing I wasn't even wrinkly despite the time underwater. Reaching over I turned the tap, and let water fall on me- first it was normal to wet my hair, then a strange syrupy consistency of water would fall- the smell would always be the same for a person, fitting their nature and normal scent, then normal water would fall and rinse out the bizarre, syrupy liquid. My smell was always vanilla-ish, kind of caramel- and that made me smile, it was kind of flattering if I was honest. I looked around as the water washed me and I couldn't help but think about Pansy, despite the fact that about ten minutes ago I had been asleep underwater for… maybe… eight hours… I couldn't stop thinking about her, her almost crazed personality, yet oh-so-smooth and beautiful appearance. It was bizarre to look at her, so polished and perfect, scarily and beautiful ethereal, but she was also incredibly primal, animalistic even bloody well sexualised. As I squeezed the ends of my curls, water running rivers down my back. She was like how I would have imagined a werewolf if I hadn't met Remus Lupin or seen glimpses of Fenrir Greyback- she wasn't gruff enough, or serious enough. That mass of dark hair so luscious, I just wanted to touch it, see if it felt as smooth as it looked, see if was as rich and velvety… Her skin… I moaned- and the sound shocked me.

"What the fuck!?"

I was acting like such a freak, this wasn't normal to be so fucking _obsessed_ with one girl, and it was clear how _obsessed_ I was. I had been fucking glowing last night. Glowing. And all I could think about was some _bitch_ who was too busy trying to get a shag from every beautiful girl within her reach- and every girl, beautiful or not, was within Pansy Parkinson's reach, gay or not. I was like a stalker or something, what would Ron and Harry think?

I wondered if she was as aggressive fucking someone, as she was… well, in _general_.

I wondered if I would like that.

* * *

My posture was hunched, my brow was angry and I was glaring at the steak on my plate. I stabbed the blue steak and ripped a chunk out, a few splatters of bloody liquid went places-

"Pansy!" Draco whined, turning to me, irritatingly indignant. "You just got blood juice on my asparagus! Why are you such a brooding brute?!"

"I'm not the only pansy in this friendship, am I Draco?"

"You used that one last month." He scoffed, and flicked the asparagus off his plate.

I shook my head, with small smile on my irritated face. I was still worried about whoever had found themselves, what if they discovered other things, even if it was smaller things- the power could go to their head, their minds might actually warp. If that happened I would actually have to control them and then decide whether or not they were unstable enough to face rogue Creatures, or if I would have to painstakingly rearrange their minds. I looked up, looking for that glow, the glow that a new one would have. There were too many people to judge.

I sighed and wondered what kind of person it was.

I wondered if I'd like them.

* * *

That was really short, and written really quickly and not very well- I've been ill and therefore basically sleeping and being sick. I haven't eaten in three days, I want to cry. :(

Please review, cause I'll review you back, or just thank you- you could tell me which you'd prefer

love, cats


	6. Lactic Acid

**Blood Puzzles.**

Lactic Acid.

I sighed and stared at the clock. It couldn't be serious. We still had another two hours of this shit?

"Pansy, we've been here for approximately forty seconds. Shut the fuck up." Draco said, rolling his eyes at me. Wow, I had said that? Maybe idiocy was a side effect of being the offspring of non-human Dark and Pure creatures.

I tapped my foot and looked around me, my huge blues peeking beneath my thick bangs. Gryffindors sniffed and howled at each other like they were in heat, and attempted to kill me in blood-rage with their eyes. Hufflepuffs chatted casually as they could in this environment and glanced at me every twenty seconds with a disturbing amount of terror. Ravenclaws analysed their surroundings and made offhand, occasional comments to each other about something far too complicated to _actually_ understand, and kept their eye on me with respect and dignity. My Slytherins surrounded me, the combined sound of their conversations was alluring and hypnotising, like snakes, lounging back in their seats, and they kept their eyes on me, simply to judge any situation and how they should react. Draco, and I? We looked on everyone; he was cold and unmovable- challenging and intimidating in his class. I had my head tipped back, eyes closed now, approachable as _I_ could possibly be without attempting to seduce approachers. Now, those descriptions were generalisations and of course that was just me judging books by covers- there were those that I was specifically looking for who were completely unique and got placed in their houses purely out of their own choice. Those individuals were going to have the most intense lives, and they couldn't even predict how big they would become. I smiled as I looked on with closed eyes at the ceiling, waiting for McGonagall.

It had been two weeks since I had felt the outburst of Pure with a little Dark. Two weeks, and I hadn't felt them discover anything- sure they had had flukes, times when they had set something on fire but they hadn't cottoned on. I said they, but I could feel the feminine touch, I could feel it because I could also attraction to her power through my own- and I was gay through and through, my sexuality wasn't fluid, it was rock solid. Although that was common for people like me, born to parents like mine. So, the girl clearly wasn't ready to accept that anything remotely _different_ had happened, it was probably Voldemort, or some strange _magical_ orgasm. I snorted, and leaned my head back down, shaking it.

"You are such a freak, sometimes Pansy, I really worry." Said Draco looking at me in bemusement.

"What don't you worry about?" I asked him, smile still in place, dark and pleased.

"I don't worry about sex, or my aesthetics, or the length or girth of my dick." He looked smug, eyes fixed on Seamus Finnigan.

"Oh," I said, my voice light and my head nodding, "so I take it Irish crack over there doesn't worry about the girth when your toad is in his hole then?" I asked, smiling, cocking my head.

"You are such a whore, Pansy." He scowled, and crossed his arms.

"No, I'm a stud."

"Bitch."

"Slut."

"Dyke."

"Faggot."

"Mudblood-"

"Shut the _fuck_ up."

Just as our little quarrel ended, the room went silent as McGonagall entered, the heels on the bottom of her shoes clicking against the stone floor. She was so severe, yet so likeable. There was respect for her- she would have made a far better Headmaster. Dumbledementia was just annoying. She was speaking before she'd even made it to the centre, and we were already listening intently.

"Before I begin, I want you to know that no one is exempt. We've made special compromises to suit our current student body and there will be no other negotiation." Her Scottish lilt was almost arousing as there was a scold waiting for any rebellion. I raised my eyebrow, why hadn't I been born forty years ago? "There will be a dance-"

"Fuck no!" Came the deep, dumb voice of Ronald Weasley. "Shut up, Ron, you are so uncool." Came the deadpan voice of his younger sister. "Ronald, so disrespectful-" I didn't listen, the scolding voice of Granger came, and I immediately caught the submissive tone towards McGonagall. I almost moaned, _that_ was hot.

It became dreadfully obvious how sexually aggressive and how sexually aware I was. I was also really horny. I was so eloquent.

"Enough." Came the strict voice, "I understand you weren't warned, but Professor Dumbledore believes this will encourage optimism and physical fitness. If the first goes well, there will be frequent balls for this years Headboy and Headgirl to organise. The juniors will follow suit if it goes well." I could feel Draco's satisfaction radiate next to me. "There will be nightly dance lessons, which out of your seven day week, you must attend at least four. This accounts for physical fitness, which is vital to physical health- even if we do possess magic- never place all of your body's trust in magic." Amen to that. "As for the negotiations, it hasn't escaped our attention, one," she held up her fist with her pointing finger up, "your intense sexual appetites, two," her middle finger went up, "the prominent amount of homosexuals, and three," her ring finger, "your ridiculous house rivalry. I understand that all of these things have always been, but it seems your generation has more pride in personal actions, so it has been accommodated." There was a baited silence; we were all leaning forward a little, waiting for her to give us something good. "So we organised a list and using one of your houses we placed each of you in a certain role within your house- then matched that up with your most obvious rival house and found the role within that house to suit you. You'll probably be surprised at what role you play. Or not." She looked right at me. I couldn't care less.

Small paper birds all floated from her bag, all with our senior names on it and I had eerie flashbacks to fourth year with the Triwizard Tournament, me sitting on a wall bench, with an invisible Pure bubble around me to stop the fumes from my muggle cigarette infecting everyone around me. I remembered the white vest top that clung to me, and the faded light male jeans, which barely hung on my hips- the black eye that I had received from Hannah Abbott after a fuck and run. I recalled laughing hysterically when they called out Potter's name. I started to laugh right then.

"Seriously, _Pansy_, do I have something on my face?" asked Draco, turning to me in confusion.

"No…" I was still laughing, "do you remember, in fourth year when they read Potter's name out…" I laughed harder, "and I started laughing, and then you started laughing?" I asked. Draco grinned, and after containing his laugh for a few seconds with a composed grin, his composure fell apart and his body shook with hilarity.

"What a tosser." He giggled, shaking his head. "We were tossers." I laughed, holding my knee.

"We were incredibly cool tossers, though."

"Of course, me with my cigarettes, and you with your lip piercing."

"You had an eyebrow piercing! And you still smoke!"

I just grinned, and the little bird hovered over to me, and landed on my shoulder, looking up at me with paper eyes and I felt compassion for it. It spread its wings for me, displaying this:

_Pansy Parkinson._

_Alpha leader._

_Ultimately dominant._

_Hermione Granger. _

Granger? It'd be interesting to see how they figured we would fit. Although it did make sense, I'd give them their due. She was a Gryffindor- not that I cared, she was apparently also a leader, and I could only deduce she was more of a secondary leader, like my bitch- or something. That was okay. She'd be a dancer, you could tell from the curve of her waist.

Not that I paid attention.

* * *

I had watched Pansy for two weeks straight, and kept as much distance as I could from her. Every time I thought about her I almost cried I wanted her so much. I had touched her a total of three times and every time I had, I had nearly shoved her against the nearest wall and attached my lips to hers in a sexual frenzy. Every time I accidentally brushed against her, something happened- like something strange. The first time I had touched her, we were both leaving breakfast at the same time and the ceiling of the Great Hall suddenly erupted in a storm, rain pouring down on top of the few early risers and thunder rolled so loudly seven students had to be rushed to the Medical Room due to burst eardrums. Lightning had flashed the room white, before a consuming dark had fallen upon the room, the candles doused and every senior, and teacher in the hall attempted to stop the magical storm. They hadn't been able, and for a whole week it had continued in that weather, the most they could do was create a barrier between the rain and our tables, letting the rain create a lake above our heads- then one night it stopped, around two in the morning I was making the rounds to check for people out after dark and then suddenly it was silent. No thunder, no rain, nothing. Ten minutes later I saw Pansy Parkinson walking down the corridor, completely soaked, with the most satisfied grin on her face- she looked a lot different then, than she did during the day, through the completely drenched look she wore skin tight jeans and a ratty red t-shirt. It had never occurred to me how muggle she dressed all of the time- even her uniform was reminiscent of the upperclass muggle schoolgirls. I could see her nipples through the soaked t-shirt. The second time, it wasn't as strange as the first time… Padma Patil's skirt suddenly went up in flames, and she was beside Pansy at the time, in front of her, as Pansy stood with her back against the wall. The third time… when I walked past her in Potions to hand in my essay, her hand was hanging off of the table and it brushed against my hip. Before my heart could break in utter lust, the wall ahead of me cracked. Yes, that's right, a great crack suddenly ripped down the thick, impenetrable walls of our Potions classroom. Everyone screamed, and Pansy looked around at everyone, as I stared at her, but she never once searched me like she searched the others. I had been completely disregarded, despite the fact I was standing right next to her, I was staring right at her, and I was a Gryffindor.

I took these events to mean that our magic was stronger when we were together, like our wands or something similar- like the opposite of Harry and Voldemort. That together we would be that strongest.

I had been staring at her the whole time we were in the large room, Ron and Harry bantering next to me loudly, surrounded by lively conversations. I had watched her every move, every slow and seductive move she made, tilting her head back in comfort, slowly smiling and laughing deeply… God-

The little paper birds that I had been vaguely aware that everyone else had received interrupted my hourly obsessive analysis. It landed on my shoulder, and as I reached up, eyes still locked on Pansy Parkinson, I opened up my sheet of paper:

_Hermione Granger. _

_Alpha leader. _

_Ultimately submissive. _

_Pansy Parkinson._

Flutters of joy tugged at my innards, and as I looked up at my obsession- my gaze met the darkest, brightest blue, and I nearly choked. Her flushed, plump lips opened up, and those teeth glinted as the light hit them. I felt like a fly about to be mummified by the most sadistic, starving spider. My knees shook.

I smiled right back.

* * *

Hey, I'm better, but not much. Back to school tomorow, I want to cry- we have so much preperation for exams to do! Anyway, I have a question for reviewers and readers, do you prefer Pansy or Hermione's POV? Cause Hermione's been coming up a lot and I don't know if you want to keep their input equal, or if you want more or less of her. Review me, I'll review you right back. It's a guarantee ;) !

Peace out homos

Cats xxxx


	7. Full Moon

**Blood Puzzles.**

Full Moon.

I stood and caught my dance partner's eyes, golden against the dark blue of my own. Those lashes so dark and thick framing a bright, burning emotion that drove her eyes wild. Granger's whole face was twisted in something that seemed so utterly not her. She shrugged off her cardigan, her fingers scraping back her curls into a hair tie, and stepped forward, her eyes on her feet. My gaze burned into her eyelids, the thin skin such an obvious barrier to me, and I unzipped my hoody- I had pretty much forced Draco to let me dress myself- and the tight green vest clung to my torso, ripped jeans cut off at the knees and my burning gaze forced her to look at me and there was this feverish look to her.

Hermione Granger looked juxtaposed within herself, she had such a wholesome, warm look to her and yet there was this glittering, fizzing, spluttering spark in her eyes… It caused something in me to rise, and inside the depths of me there was a quiet, searching growl awakening, and the whole room was taking on a strange light, the shadows were the blackest black and the candles were burning bright like stars. My whole body seemed to swell in anticipation.

"Granger looks…" Draco's voice next to me.

"Delicious…" I whispered, and I could feel the Darkness in my pupil drowning out the blue. I felt his head whip towards me in a hard, fast fashion, eyes bright and searching.

"Pansy?"

"Yes?" I asked, my voice curdling in a darker growl as I searched her face, which was drinking my own face in.

"Don't do this. If you're losing the balance then stop, you know it's delicate, Pansy…" His whisper was socially conscious and desperate, and I couldn't hear words from his mouth, they were blurring into the air around me, thickening it. It was humid. "Pansy, she's an ordinary girl, you could seriously hurt her!" His words of warning didn't make sense to my brain.

"Sometimes passion has a price." I said, my lips curling into a smile as I stepped down from our seat steps onto the dance floor.

Granger mimicked me and our footsteps were slow, but hard. I sniffed the air, deeply, searching for her and I felt her enter me. Granger's mouth was slack and her eyes wide in that sleep deprived charm she had recently acquired. Every footstep brought us closer, twirled us in a spiral and my top lip curled, a sharp white tooth at the tip of my red tongue. That was when a Spanish strumming filled the room, chords laced with passion and tragedy, filling us all up with emotion that was different than a hormone, it was animalistic in nature and sexual in it's aggression, it was wrong in every way. I took a direct step forward, my hand stretching out with the heavy, strenuous sound of the music, finger tips quivering in the strange isolated Darkness roaming through my blood. The Dark was alone, but drawing from somewhere, gaining momentum from a catalyst- like a source of Pure… My eyes widened and the completely black pupil iris latched onto the strange eyes of Miss Granger, the warm cinnamon of her eyes was a complete color, a pinprick of pupil barely sliced the color and I felt a pull between us. I let out the softest growl as I shoved my arm out, hand gripping onto her delicate waist, feeling depravation beneath the palm of my hand. Her mouth dropped open and I pulled her forward as I slid my hand around her back, my lips curling sadistically as I prepared to feast on her courageous red and gold terror-

"Oh my god…" My mind couldn't comprehend the words spoken to me, but I understood perfectly. It was slow, but the strangest, most desperate, insane power tingled my palm, and the look on her face, something similar was racing through her spine into her skull. I craved the power that had just been fed to me, and I hungrily ran my tongue across my plump lip. My fingers dug into her back, and I took in the deepest breath as I stepped forward, my chest puffed out and I forced my torso into her chest, her stomach, her groin, pressing so deeply, the tingle tickling the skin beneath my clothes. I was staring at the clothes between our bodies, the separation of us, as I raised my eyes to hers, and let out the longest, deepest breath into her open mouth-

"Fuck…" The words tumbled from my lips with no real meaning, other than to describe the sensations floating between our bodies. My jaw trembled as she blew the air back at me, this energy sizzling through my veins, tasting my blood and feeling my skin. Granger's hand went to my shoulder shakily and I laced our fingers together at the side in a position of dance, moving my face into hers, pressing my nose against hers, strangely hot as I ran the tip of my nose along hers, lips inches apart and I saw the bright electrical spark connect them in wanton lust and I took in the deepest breath…

I put my foot forward and her legs obeyed the power pulsing between our bodies, stepping back and suddenly our feet were carrying us around the other dancers and their own shambles, mocking them in the locked embrace and pushed my nose into the hollow above her cheekbone and the beginning of her brow, digging my fingers into her flesh, my lips resting on her sweat covered cheek. She pressed her face into mine and I took a shuddering breath as our feet raced across the floor, pressing us tighter, the passion of music pressing us together, the force of Dark shoving us into each other… I could feel the blackness of my pupils escape the iris into the whites of my eyes, feel the darkness seep into the seams of my skin and a crack of purple light in my pupil made me tip my head back in power, crazed and wild as I moved my hips, Granger's hips following and I felt like a snake ready to strike and I grinned maniacally feeling the Goddess giggle in hysteria at out passion, the force, the love, the great well within, the hate and the evil, the pure and the innocent, the strumming of two heartbeats molding together into a single beat. It was beautiful, it was contained, it was crazy and all consuming and it was going to drive me mad if I didn't let go. The beast wanted to feed off of this innocent girl and my body was so caught up in the taste of her sweat, and the feel of her bones beneath skin, her throbbing organs, gushing blood all over her sweet lips, teeth so delicate beneath a smile, so pretty, so insane…

A whimper escaped Granger's lips in pain, and the sound confused me enough to make me stop.

I let go of her body, and I felt the black drain back to my core. I looked down at my feet with a shuddering breath, control regaining meaning as my hands dropped to my sides. Granger was breathing heavily, I could hear her next to me, her heart racing like a rabbit's heart. I instantly felt sorry for feeding off of her energy like that, what was I thinking? I could have drained her of life, killed her. My eyes flickered up to her and the regret for my primal insanity increased tenfold.

Granger stood, blouse wrinkled at the front, two buttons half out of their holes and her cheeks were pink with exertion, her skin glittering with sweat droplets- oh god, how I wanted to taste her skin at that moment…

But I didn't.

"I'm sorry." I said, "that won't happen again, next time, I'll be more civil." I said, avoiding her eye as I spoke, wishing I wasn't such a sadistic bitch who enjoyed violating girls they barely knew. Even though I felt like I knew her, there was something incredibly familiar about her, and not because our bestest chums had been fighting since we were eleven, but different. Like I knew her essence. Her essence? Maybe it wasn't her essence… maybe it was the potential who had discovered herself and I had been using my dance partner as a physical substitute for the power source I was connected with. Unfortunately, during that little dance, I'd been far too self-absorbed to actually notice anything other than what was happening to my own body.

I left the dance hall, nine minutes into the two hour dance practice. I needed to find that girl.

* * *

Hm, long time no see my lovely readers. First off, I want to apologise to the people who reviewed and I didn't get back to them, but there's been a lot of stuff going on and I haven't had a lot of time. What a flake, I know! So, to anyone who reviewed, thank you, I suck, you're Queer of the World. ;)

This chapter is very, very short and for most of it, dear ole Pansy is all crazy and stuff, but bear with me, I'm writing!

Queer love, Cats x


	8. Unmade Beds

**Blood Puzzles. **

An Unmade Bed. 

Across the top of my bed, secured by the posts on the four corners of my bed, was a hanging sheet, red on the outside but white on the inside. I'd put it there in first year because I'd liked the privacy, and it kept my bed warm and cosy. Now I was glad it was there so I could stare at it, and try and blink back the tears, forget what had happened yesterday afternoon, blink back the memory. I took a deep breath and squeezed my eyes shut, feeling a big chunk of emotion force it's way up my throat.

I picked up my wand, "Silencio.", I whispered painfully willing the chunk to not crack my voice and wake up the other girls. I felt my body shudder as I repressed the tears, my eyes screwed shut, my lips pressed together tightly- I didn't want to cry, I didn't want to, but there was this high pitched whimper escaping from the back of my throat and my whole body started to shudder as the emotion distressed me. I sat up, legs crossed and I opened my eyes, and for a second I was still as I gazed at the curtain opposite me, the golden tapestry-like curtain. It was then that I felt it build up more, my lips quivering and distorting as I the first sob racked my entire body, the noise awful to my own ears. I covered my face with my hands, knees against my chest as I felt a swelling behind my ribs and I found my sobs getting louder, and my body was shaking all over, fingernails digging into my the skin on my knees. Here I was, Hermione Granger, best friend of a hero, and I was broken over a _girl_- but not _even_ a girl, a _dance_ with a girl- but not _even_ a dance, it was the _end_ of a dance and the fact that Pansy hadn't even noticed me, she hadn't even felt that intense force that had joined us. Sure, sure, Pansy had acted strangely and treated me with unadulterated passion, that had caused the most intense power to run through my veins- I could feel my veins when we had connected, I could feel the blood that was flushing through them- but she hadn't felt that for me, and as soon as she became aware of me she had ran off with a few apologetic words and a promise of a nice, polite dance. That was the worst part. And it made me cry harder. The next time would be cold, I could guarantee it, she would dance with me and I would be the only one aware of how strong we were together, and Pansy would wink and flirt with other girls as she danced with whoever it was she was dancing with. Pansy would think, "and who is my dance partner again?", unaware that I could be anything other than a Gryffindor Girl.

I collapsed on the bed and tears leaked from my closed eyes onto my bed covers as I sobbed. After a while my pain stopped being so physical and I slowly opened my eyes-

"Merlin…" I whispered, tears slowing their descent down my face.

It was so bright, everything around me was glowing, it was white and beautiful and I found myself smiling. The white drapes, white cover, the white bed sheets and the pillow weren't blank canvases anymore, they were so brightly write, glowing insanely at me like a million stars clumped together to make me smile. It worked, I was grinning as I looked out and felt the rays touch me with a warm, yet refreshing feeling. These purple wisps floated around and brushed against my skin and it felt like a feather drag against my face. I stood up on my bed and spread my arms, looking around and the purple color snaked around my leg and I smiled in elation. My fingertips tingled and I looked at them.

"This is so amazing…" I said as I looked at the tips of my fingers covered in a sparkling white light, and it seemed to swim up my arm.

I laughed and smiled, tears gone, and memories forgotten. For now.

* * *

I stared out at the Forbidden Forest, trees tall and black, imposing to some, welcoming to others. Forbidden to some, home to others. Reminded me of my house, my lovely house which was so dysfunctional and terrifying to some people- and it wasn't the décor if you know what I mean- yet to my parents and I, it was where we ate, where we slept, the smells and sights comforted us and made us smile… Blood splatters on the white walls, bones in some corners, it was _home_. I sighed as I thought of my parents, the aggressive bond with my father, the motherly doting of my mother… I watched my breath steam up the glass and gather to a moisture drop on the window.

"We've got to find this girl." I said, staring resolutely at the raindrops slamming against my window.

"Yes, we do. Describe her again." Draco said, and I turned to look at him. Draco was under my covers, staring at the burning fire with the raindrops on his face glistening like sweat.

"She was… when she first realized herself it was the same as any awakening… well… hers was Purer, actually, a lot Purer- like white but with a few light Dark strands. This girl has no balance, that could be terribly dangerous if we don't find her very, very soon. The devastation could, would, _will _be terrible. You don't understand!" I stood up and looked at him. "We have to find her, we have to protect her, I have to protect her-"

"I know, I know. Just… just tell me about her. I have a headache and your voice is lovely when you talk about her- loving." He saw my irritated look. "And we have to find her."

I sighed and walked over to the fireplace, and sat down on the rug.

"When she became one of us, she felt closer than anyone else ever has, even when I was standing right next them when it happened. So, she must have a connection with me, either permanent or just at that time. I could feel what she felt. She was under my skin." I stared at the flames, "but it was a good under my skin."

"Maybe you've slept with her before and she's harboring womanly feelings for you." He said, I could feel his cheeky grin burn through my clothes.

"I don't think so, I popped Alishka's cherry and she was so in love with me my Parents felt her. It wasn't the same though. Anyway, she felt soft and warm- like when the sun shines on your skin. She's shockingly unstable, last night I was sleeping in bed and suddenly the most painful anguish tore through my chest, I actually thought I'd changed in my sleep and tore out my own heart. Then a massive burst of Pure, like insane amounts of the stuff poured out of her and then there was this second outburst of Pure, with some dark shadows and then, well, then she almost became a Pure being."

"What?" Draco sounded shocked. "She…" I turned to look at his spluttering face. "Blimey, whoever she is, she's going to be a huge asset."

"Exactly, and, as we know, she can only be an asset if she doesn't kill herself and anyone around her by building up too much of it." I said, and closed my eyes. I felt a wave of exhaustion roll through me in a shiver, and I looked outside. It was three in the morning, boy, was I going to be a joy tomorrow morning. "I need some air, Draco. I'll be back soon- you know where everything is." I said and stood up, brushing down my legs.

"You might want to put some trousers on, boxer shorts aren't something people assosciate with the Dark Queen."

"Dark and Pure." I reminded him.

"Come on, we know you're balance is fucked."

"Well, we know yours is perfect." I winked and left the room.

I shut the door behind me and took a deep breath, I walked across the hall to my bathroom, to grab a pair of pajama bottoms. I stood with my feet on the heated tiles, and slid the waistband over my hips. I turned and left my rooms. I had just needed to get out of there, I needed to think and not talk about this girl. It wasn't even just for her, it was for any Dark Pure kid out there, I couldn't feel their presence with the girl's all consuming Purity firing at me from all directions, causing destruction randomly and fueling her power with intense emotions. The soles of my feet embraced the hard, cold stone floors, the sensation reaffirming me to myself. I trotted down some stairs-

"I saw Malfoy go into the Room of Requirement!" I heard a familiarly irritating voice. I frowned and continued my way down the stairs quietly and sent out a quiet shadow of Dark, feeling it pour through the veins in my fingers. It covered me as I moved to the banister of the platform connecting the stairs I was about to continue down. I gripped the stone railing and leaned over, my dark hair spilling over the edge. There. Shit. I peered down at Potter and co. standing in the middle of the hallway beneath me, talking about my best friend, I wondered why they weren't wearing the cloak. Potter was clutching a piece of paper with a word on it… I squinted down at it… _Sectumsempra_.

"Sectumsempra…" I whispered silently, frowning as I tried to remember where I'd heard it before, in fact, I was pretty sure I'd heard it from Draco a few years ago. My eyebrows drew closer as I searched my mind-

"_Severus was talking to my parents about their time in Hogwarts, and it was all terribly boring until he talked about one spell, a spell that I found to be very interesting. It acts as a blade of magic, slashing at whoever the wizard intends to be cut, and the depth and severity of the wound is determined by the power and intent of the wizard who casts the spell! Doesn't that sound so horrible, and to think Severus Snape made it, he's a great family friend!" He poured me some tea from the tea pot and picked a daisy from the grass we were sat on._

"_Just because a man is a family friend to you doesn't mean he's a family friend to anyone else. Besides, wizardry is for those who don't have our Potential." _

I focused on Potter, and I had an idea what he was planning to do with his magician's knife. My eyes darkened and I gripped the stone harder as I felt the anger building up in me. Potter was clearly planning to use that spell, and he had probably lied to Granger about the spell's real cause, but Weasley probably egged him on. I hated probability. The question was, how did they plan to murder my best friend tonight? How on earth did they think they would be able to find him, as far as they were concerned he lived in with the other Slytherins, they didn't know about his own quarters, they didn't know about mine! My eyes followed Weasley's hand pulling out a square of paper and he unfolded it, and tapped it with his wand with a whisper. Ink lines spread out over the sheet in a magical fashion, revealing… I squinted down… a wonderful little map of Hogwarts. With wonderful little dots moving about with people's names on them. Oh fuck. I gulped and searched my brain for ways for them to not realize I had been there, watching them concealed behind a shadow. I was frozen, as I stared down at them- I wasn't scared of them, no, they would just see a dark shadow that vaguely resembled a person, but they would see my name and realize I had ways of being unseen. That wouldn't be good. It would be dreadful. I couldn't move, if they saw my name moving away from them rapidly they would follow me and that would result in confrontation. Confrontation would result in their demise, or severe injury on their part. So, I stayed frozen, looking down on them… and they didn't look up. I let out a shuddering breath, relieved and leaned back over the balcony.

Potter turned to Granger, "You're not on it, 'Mione." She focused on the map, and frowned…

"It must be broken or something, Harry, I'll take a look at it when we get back to Gryffindor. Use the other method, I can't see him on the map." I smiled, it was broken. Then it occurred to my soft head that they did have another method. Another method to locate my unsuspecting best friend and cut out his heart. I forced a growl back down my throat. Weasley then pulled out a sheet of dark green silk- no not sheet, Draco's shirt he had left Seamus Finnigan's room, which apparently the ego trio had access to.

"Let's hope we get this right." Weasley said, the spastic quality to his gruff, testosterone filled voice echoed off the walls. Potter grabbed the shirt and turned away from the trio, he raised the shirt to his face, and I frowned as he breathed in deeply what I could only assume would be Draco's smell. Creepy, much? Potter raised his wand at the material, clearly wanting to be the sole executer of Draco, and said, "Locus Eruso." The shirt, which was one of Draco's favorite pulling outfits took a golden glow and raised up from Potter's hand. It floated in front of them and started to move forward slowly. Potter's eyes were stuck to the material and he followed it, mesmerized and creepy. The other two followed and I pulled myself up onto the railing, and sat on it for a minute, watching them follow the glowing shirt. I smiled and slid off of the banister. The air rushed past me as I let gravity drop me to the ground. I would've smiled, but I was pissed off. I dropped the fifteen feet and landed on my feet, the cold stone giving me a sense of grounding. I turned after them and let the Dark shadow covering me flow back into my veins. It was time to show them that there were bigger and badder things in this school than Draco Malfoy, but I wouldn't show them how ridiculous their battle to the death against Voldemort was compared to Dark and Pure. No, I'd let them figure that one out on their own.

My feet glided across the floor, and I was glad I had went barefoot. I was dressed to frighten the little bastards. They were walking side by side, in a comfort to each other I could guess, but it told me what I already knew. Potter strode in the middle, brushing shoulders with Ron, while Hermione was about half a meter away from Potter. I smiled. God, it was comforting to have something I knew I belonged too, that I was part of it because we were all a family, a coven, a pack, whatever you wanted to call it, we were together just because we belonged, not because of a fight, or a purpose. Sure, Dark and Pure children had purposes and prophesies and battles, but we were one because we just were. There was no confusion, it didn't matter if your parents were wizards, muggles, animals, or Creatures, because your parent's would be welcome too. My parent's would be proud of this moment.

I followed them until they were just before the completely dark hallway that led to my quarters, and Draco's quarters. This was it, the could see the stretch of Dark in the hallway that I had put there when I had moved into my room. I didn't want anyone venturing into my room, and the Dark shadow had come in more handy than I had expected over the years. This was one of those handy times where the shirt stopped in front of the Dark, and floated to the ground, with no golden glow. Magic and Power weren't compatible.

"He must be through there." Weasley said, "there's a light at the end."

Oh, here was a witty entrance for me.

"Don't go toward the light at the end of the tunnel." I said, in my classic villainous voice. If I had been a muggle, I probably would've acted. I do enjoy watching the films with Draco. The trio whipped their heads around to look at me, and turned completely, Potter and Weasley looking ready duel. "Because, if you do, that'll be the end." I said, tilting my head at them, and widened my teeth in a smile that could've been indulgent, even pleasant, if it weren't for the fact I had just taken on the role of the Serpent Queen. It's hard having multiple personalities.

"Are you threatening me, Parkinson." Potter spat my name at me, and I felt like such a juvenile child for indulging them in their little game of good and evil.

"Well, I wouldn't call it a threat, or even a promise, because that's so clichéd." I said and took a step forward, "but essentially yes, if you do go through there I will make sure that light is the last light you see. Someone as irritating as you won't be going somewhere nice in the afterlife."

"What's your fucking problem? Why do you care if we go through there?" Weasley asked.

"Because, half an hour ago I was watching you from above and I saw a lovely little love letter to my Draco, which I'm positive you're dying to give him. Dying, is the operative word."

Hermione took a step forward, "so you are hiding something, why do you care if we make him talk?" she asked, looking at me in a strange way, it was a mix of something and wonder."

"So, that's what they told you." I said, my smile widening and walked up to her, looking her in the eye. "Your love letter, see, isn't all that truthful. It's one of those dark, morbid letters they write about in the paper the next morning. Y'know, after the loving wizard murders their lover." I said, and reach around to pocket of my bottoms and pulled out a trusty cigarette. I raised it up to my lips, a spark of pure lighting the tip, and they all jumped as the end burned.

"No, we're just trying to figure out if the Malfoy's are affiliated with the Dark Lord!"

I looked at Weasley, who looked just as self-righteous as Granger, and I looked at Potter, who had a guilty look. "I think your golden boy already figured out what he thinks." I said, staring at him.

"Fuck off Parkinson, you can't stop this." Potter said and turned around. I watched his foot step into the darkness and I put my head down. He just had to do it, didn't he? I lunged forward, and grabbed his arm and shoved him against the wall, his head banging against it, his glasses knocked off balance. Potter grabbed his wand and raised it up to me.

"Sectu-" grabbed his wand and staring at him I snapped it in my fingers. I grabbed his shoulders and shoved him against the wall again. I felt Weasley and Granger point their wands at me. Words were beginning to form on their lips, so I shoved Potter to the ground and turned around, grabbing Weasley's wand. He yanked it back, so I kicked his thigh and he crumpled to the ground with his wand still in his hand, I slapped him with the back of my hand, grabbed his wand out of his hand, and threw it down the hall. Granger was frozen in her spot, wand pointed at me, lip trembling, and she seemed to be going through a serious dilema- no need to let her decide. I grabbed the wand from her trembling hand and put it down the side of my bottoms.

I turned around and Potter had already gotten up and was running down the Dark. So, I shoved Granger back and ran towards Potter, who had this desperate look on his face every time he turned to look at me. I grabbed his shirt and swung him around to face me, he raised his fist to punch me, but I knew that wasn't how wizards dueled. I grabbed his fist, and twisted his arm and bent it behind his back. I grabbed the other arm and held his twisted wrists behind his back, in a solid grip. I walked him forward, and he wouldn't move, so I twisted his arm again- he screamed.

"Harry!" I heard Granger shout.

I sucked the Dark into my pores, and as it cleared away, Weasley and Granger stared at me. Potter struggled against me and I raised my hand to his face, and let out a little of my inner Dark Creature. My nails hardened into black claws and pressed lightly into his skin, and Harry Potter whimpered.

I looked up at the two down the corridor, "you attempted to murder my friend, whether you knew about it or not. You were going to make him divulge the darkest secrets of his soul so that you could decide whether or not he deserved to live." I dug my nail-claws into his face a little more, "because you think you have the right." I dug them in some more, and Potter gave a little scream. "Well, if you ever think you have the right to hurt my friend again, ever, I won't push you, or hit you, or cut you, I won't even stop you." I shoved Potter down onto his knees, leaned over him, and grabbed his chin with my clawed hand. I forced him to look at me. "I will kill you." I looked up at Weasley and Granger, "I will kill you all."

I kicked Potter forward a few feet and he scrambled up from his rumpled heap. Well, I hadn't kept to my Queen of Slytherin act, I had been planning to terrify them with some Pure Dark special effects… but then that little wanker had decided to run off to try and kill Draco with his bare hands. So, I beat him up a little. I watched them run off, Weasley picking up his wand and I was reminded of Granger's wand in my bottoms. So much for a relaxing walk.

I put my Dark shadow back in the corridor, closed my eyes, and took a deep breath.

Time for some sleep.

* * *

Once again, Cats is a hoebag. I have no excuse, well, I got one review... in like... what, two weeks? that's not encouraging, if you like it can you review me please, because if I don't get feedback I tend to get all depressed and think you hate it. If you hate it, that's cool too, but reviews of any kind are welcomed, and I will return the favour either by a thank you, or a shoutout or a review of your story. Or, if the review was awesome, I'll do all three.

Queer love, cats :)

P.S. I'm terrible at action scenes, please, don't hurt me :(


	9. Ruby Red Apples

**Blood Puzzles**

Ruby Red Apples.

3 Days Before…

_I pretended to be asleep as Draco Malfoy and Seamus stumbled into the room, with my heart thudding like some kind of sick bloody orchestra. I could hear soft sounds of two people kissing passionately, I could hear Seamus' gruff breathing and a grunt. Draco didn't make those kind of noises, I mean, he wasn't a delicate flower or anything, it wasn't like he was feminine or a ponce… he just… his breathing was shallow and soft, and any grunts he made were quiet, refined, they were filled with passion, but he just didn't feel the need to vocalize what he was feeling unless it happened naturally. _

_I opened my eyes when I realized they weren't paying attention to anyone but each other. I looked, and they were still standing in the doorway, their faces moving aggressively against each other, their hips locked in a desperate grinding motion, which they both seemed to like. Seamus turned Draco around pushed him against the door, and they stopped kissing and just seemed to stare at each other while they ground against each other. I watched Seamus' pale hands gently tug on the collar of Draco's skintight shirt, Draco was biting his lip, the moonlight caught the glistening sweat on his face, and then Seamus let out a grunt and ripped open Draco's shirt. Malfoy forced his face into Seamus' face, and shrugged his own shirt off. Seamus pulled his t-shirt over his head and stopped kissing Malfoy and… what was he doing? Seamus was grinning as he unbuckled Draco's belt in a way I could tell he'd done before. He got down on his knees. Draco smirked and his eyes looked out the window in a way that was so carefree. Seamus was… Well, Draco's smirk had turned into the most delighted grin. _

"_Dirty bastard!" He whispered down at my roommate. _

"_You love it." Draco whispered a laugh. _

_Draco tilted his head back and forward and surveyed the room with his little grin and- _

_He locked into my open eyes and his grin faltered as he registered my observation. I looked at him for a second more before turning around to face the wall. _

_The sensation in my groin was painful and throbbing. _

_I glanced back over my shoulder. _

_Draco closed his eyes. _

"Harry! C'mon, we've got to finish this!" Hermione said to me as I daydreamed about the first time I watched them.

"Yeah, you're right." I said, and looked down at the sheet of parchment in front of me. The words in front of me… were not any kind of words… they were a name. The name of one of my enemies, the name of a blond snake that I'd watched fuck my friend Seamus for three hours. The name of a snake who'd kept his eyes shut the entire time because he knew I was watching him.

I continued writing.

* * *

I scooped the cheerios into a spoon and emptied them into my mouth. My eyes looked up from the bowl and hesitantly, oh so hesitantly, I looked up to Pansy Parkinson, who was sitting closer to Malfoy than she ever had at dining times. Trust me, I watched her enough to know the distances between her and other people. Pansy's stance was different too, she was… she was very much alert, and I had a feeling, judging by the way she was leaning closer to Malfoy, she was alert to any kind of danger we might throw at him.

_Wild black eyes, tight, white skin, muscle tone that I had never noticed before reminded me that she wasn't just beautiful… she was also terrifying. She was speaking, and I couldn't hear her, all I could be aware of was those big black eyes threatening us and ripping into our hearts, slicing us open with the darkest aggression swimming inside of them. I didn't know the exact words coming out of her mouth… but I could feel the threat, and I could feel my instinct to run away from that threat. But then she broke the gaze and looked down at Potter. _

"_I will kill you." I wasn't sure whether I wanted Pansy to let Harry go… or if I was jealous of him for being so physically close to her. Pansy's eyes locked onto mine again and my heart raced into one long beat. Then it stopped. "I will kill all of you." The faintest beat echoed through the silent hall. _

_Pansy threw Harry down the hall and I didn't have time to register how strong she must be to have done that, because by the time I was able to form thoughts… _

_We were running. _

_Running from her._

Her eyes were different today, they were blue. Like blueberries. Everything about her was so… it sounded perverted… but she was downright _juicy. _I cringed as I swallowed my cheerios, but it was true, she was so… fresh. Her smell… it was like strawberries, but it tasted of strawberries… it wasn't an artificial, sweet strawberry smell… it was a mouthwatering, juicy, fleshy smell that you could taste… it was tangible. The blue of her iris… it was dark, and I got the impression that if she stared at you too long her stare would stain your skin like berry juice. She was like a swirl of flavor and intensity, and passion and anger.

I watched her stand up like every morning, and make her way to the Great Hall doors… she walked past those doors, and walked past Ravenclaw table, and I watched her walk past Hufflepuff table, and I watched her walk past the end of Gryffindor. I watched her walk down the side, I watched Padma Patil stand in that sultry way of hers, and I watched Pansy brush her off with a few words. Finally, I watched Pansy Parkinson stop. She stopped in front of me. I was too shocked to be nervous. Why would she talk to me?

She reached into the pocket of her black cloak, and took out a piece of dark wood- my wand!

"You're giving it back to me?" I asked, and reached out to take it- Pansy put her arm down.

"This is a gift, a gift that I shouldn't give to someone like you." She looked at me. "But you need it, you're nothing without a stick of wood."

That stung. I was more than nothing without magic. I had a life beyond Hogwarts, a life beyond my wand, a life beyond this whole world that people of magic couldn't understand. I felt tears prick at my eyes, god, I missed the simplicity of muggle life. I missed my parents, my friends from primary school, my goldfish, and my monthly check-ups at my parent's practice.

Pansy held out my wand.

I reached out, and my fingers tingled to feel the magic that pulsed through the tiny splinters of wood. I was vaguely aware of the sound of Ron dropping his spoon onto his plate. My fingers touched the wood-

I gasped as my wand started to shake in both of our hands, and bright purple light beams shone through the cracks in my wand. A strangely warm white joined the white and I looked up at Pansy who was looking at me with a confused look on her face, her blueberry eyes wide, staining my skin with shock…

"How is this poss-" Her words were cut off as the wand started to sizzle and smoke beneath our fingers. It was so hot… my fingers were burning, I tried to let go but it just got hotter and my skin stuck to the wand. I winced and tried to yank my arm away, Pansy was looking at me and shaking her head in shocked little flutters.

My wand was shaking, building up tension, violently spurting out rays of burning colorful lights and the skin on my hand was blistering and I could feel the wood breaking into tiny splinters that tried to hold the shape of a wand but the lights were forcing them apart, forcing them to release the hold. I could feel the tension building to explosion and the tiny fragments of wood flew outwards. Pansy and I were holding onto a burning ball of energy that held the shape of my wand and-

I screamed as the ball exploded and flung me back.

Pain.

Black.

* * *

Shortest chapter in the history of Blood Puzzles. First off, I just wanted to thank all of you so much for reviewing, it really meant a lot. Part of the reason this chapter is so short is because I wanted to get this up for you guys quickly. So, you should definately tell me what you think because those reviews really meant a lot. Like, I walked around on clouds for the whole of that day, told a girl I had been in love with her for two years, had some sorbet kind of happy. The girl didn't say much, but seriously, it didn't matter, because I knew people were enjoying this. So it was worth it. Tell me what you thought, you know the drill, you review, I review, I reply and I give credit. So, to the people who made me feel like my writing was worth something:

shadow23

Darkshadow-lord

Alex R. Gold

alyse-m-campbell

xAleighx

Amane-Misa16

myfeethurt (mine too :P)

bullen191 (you rock, but I already told you that :D)

iamasurvivor

someone

You are all rockstars.

Cats x


	10. Broken Book Spine

**Blood Puzzles.**

Broken Book Spine

Pain floated to my consciousness and I fluttered my eyes open, but my left eye wouldn't open because dried blood had stuck the lashes together. I reached up and brushed the flakes of blood away from my eyes. I blinked and looked out over the dark room. It was night, roughly about two in the morning, and my head was throbbing. There was no carnage, no blood on the walls, no moaning, no bodies. That was good, Draco must have told them all to get out. I'd have to thank him for that later.

I tilted my head to one side and there was pain, but not a fresh pain. I rotated my right shoulder and there was a dull throb but nothing shocking, it was mostly bruising. I attempted to rotate my left shoulder but I could feel the dislocation, there was a pain in my shoulder socket that I was sure would have been more painful if I were a human, and my entire arm was completely numb. I looked down at it and the bone was too far down, it looked like I didn't a shoulder. I grabbed my upper arm and shoved it upwards and to the right and I felt a dull pain where they were freshly joined. I rotated it again and all was well, even if it was painful. My legs were fine, it was above my hips that had received the blow. I stood up carefully and winced, there were plenty of cuts. I looked down at myself, and my cloak had been blasted off in the explosion, and my shirt was in burnt tatters, but I would have to check out the full amount of damage later. I sighed and looked to the other side of the hall where Granger was lying in a broken fetal position.

Oh yes, I had forgotten about that. Granger, a girl who I hadn't even considered could be more than a groupie of Harry Potter.

_Granger reached forward for the wand and as soon as her fingertips touched the wand I felt a pain in my chest, and it was like getting shot in the chest. Getting shot was never a fun experience, but it had happened before. I looked down at the wand, which was shaking violently in both of our hands, the magic disturbed by the presence of Dark Pure. My power was contained, why would it be reacting like that? I hadn't let anything go… Wait… unless there was a source of uncontained, powerful Dark Pure drawing my own out of my shell like a magnet… but we would have to be connected by something, bridged by something… I looked up at Granger… and we would have to be connected by the wand for it to react so violently… Holy shit… _

_Granger? Granger… Hermione fucking Granger was the one who had been the cause of all that? The girl who had caused me that much pain? Jesus. There was a high voltage war raging between magic and Power and it was using Granger and I as ammunition. Granger screamed… _

_I closed my eyes and sent out a Pure force and took the brunt of the explosion myself. _

Right now, I was regretting taking most of the force, because I was sore all over, and I knew some of the cuts on my skin would scar. I guess it didn't matter so much that I had taken on that force, because the Power that I hadn't been able to take on had completely defaced the Great Hall. The tables were obliterated, the sky above was stormy and I could tell it had rained on the Hall while I was unconscious. I could also tell it would rain soon again. Chunks of wall had been blasted off, candle wax covered a lot of the stone. All in all, it could have been worse if I hadn't sent out the Pure.

I made my way across the rubble to Granger and knew she would be very, very sore when she woke up. I sighed and found my hand reaching out to brush her dusty, bloody, damp hair away from her face and winced when I saw her face. The right side of her cheekbone was swollen and a dark red color, a sharp splinter of stone was sticking out her lip, the skin on the right side of her nose was grazed a gruesome red, and black with dust. A slowly blossoming bruise on her collar bone which stretched under her shirt, broken fingers, and candle wax was splattered over her calf. That was going to hurt to take off.

I knelt down and carefully slid my arms under her back and knees. I winced as I stood up, and all the dried blood and cuts cracked on my skin. I covered us in Dark shadow and headed out the Great Hall entrance. Nobody was there.

Well done, my dear friend, Draco Malfoy.

* * *

Seamus had done the most stupid thing a Gryffindor could do. He came over and sat next to me, on the Slytherin table, in Pansy's place and grabbed an apple. I watched him in shock, as he bit into the green apple.

"Wow, food does taste better on the dark side, don't it?" He said, and grinned at me. I looked at him with the biggest grin on my face and I leaned in to kiss him. He held his finger up. "Let a lad finish chewing."

Seamus swallowed his apple and leaned into kiss me and I smiled into the kiss. Okay, so this wasn't how I would normally act with a boy, usually, I would seduce him, have a night of roaring passion and then leave afterwards… but Seamus was different. He wasn't a nancy, he wasn't a big muscle bound homo, or a proud queer… he didn't care that I was Draco Malfoy, or the fact that I'd been with more men than you could count, he didn't care about anything that I'd done or anything I had been… he cared about me, and he cared about me now. He was a burly goon, and so genuine, he was who he was and liked who I was. I remembered back to when…

"_So Seamus… we're here, at twilight in Hogsmeade square, like your note said…" I stepped closer to him, "I wonder what you plan to do with me." Seamus laughed at me, openly, and loudly. _

"_Ah, Mr. Malfoy you may be truly the most handsome man I've ever met, but not even you can seduce me into bed on the first date!" _

_This had to be the strangest thing I'd ever heard on a date. In fact, he'd said more words to me there than my dates normally said before I had them against a wall. _

"_So… what is it you wanted to do?" I asked, clearly perplexed with the situation. _

_Half an hour later, we were sat in The Three Broomsticks, which was equally unusual for a date, but tonight it was fairly empty, seeing as pupils weren't supposed to be out of Hogwarts. He had chosen a corner lit only by the candles on the walls, rather than the lanterns, and we were drinking some warm butterbeer out of tall glasses and sharing a platter of sweets from Honeydukes. _

"_That Pansy's a dark one, isn't she?" Seamus said to me, "even when she's smiling, you can tell there's more to her than meets the eye. Not even based on the rumors." _

_I smiled, and proceeded to tell Seamus about Pansy Parkinson and I, and how even though she was dark, she was the best friend a person could have. _

_That night, I seduced him on the first date and we went back to my room. _

I broke from the kiss and I looked down at my plate and over across the hall- what was Pansy doing? Granger's fingertips were glowing Purely as they readied to touch her wand. But Pansy wasn't doing that, she was containing her Power… how was that possible? Unless…

"Granger." I whispered, and as soon as she touched the wand, I could feel the Power radiating off of them both. I wasn't the only one who had noticed, pupils who had the Potential felt it, and they turned around, and so their friends did also. Everyone was staring at the two of them.

Pansy couldn't stop it from hitting everyone, but she would take a lot of it on… it wouldn't be nearly enough. So I did what I had to.

"Seamus, everyone needs to leave right now."

"Why?"

"Seamus."

He stood up and ran to spread the word down Gryffindor and Hufflepuff. I ran to Dumbledore, everybody listened to him.

"People need to get out of the Great Hall, right now, go to their houses, and stay there, teachers as well, and nobody comes to the Great Hall until it's safe."

Dumbledore twinkled and everybody was out.

I ran out of the hall with everyone else.

Sometimes, I really couldn't be arsed with this shit.

* * *

I found myself float up from consciousness and the first thing I noticed was the smell of ripe strawberries and smoke, I opened my eyes and the first thing I saw was skin, pale, creamy skin with a smear of dirt on it. I closed my eyes and drifted back in the numb dark.

__________

I woke up again, and this time the smell of strawberry flesh was almost overpowering. I was lying on a bed with thin sheets. I opened my eyes and was greeted with the sight of Pansy Parkinson and Draco Malfoy talking in one corner of the massive bedroom. Pansy was a mess, her shirt burnt in places all over, her arms, face and torso were covered in cuts and bruises, she was covered in blood and dirt… but god… she was gorgeous.

"I can't believe we didn't clock onto Granger, every single time something Powerful happened, she was always there." Malfoy said to Pansy, "and… she was always next to you. Probably feeding off of you."

Pansy looked at Malfoy, "she's so powerful… she's so Pure… but so fragile…" She sounded exhausted.

Pansy was right, I was fragile right now, there was something sharp sticking out of my lip and it hurt like hell, the right side of my face was throbbing, the skin on my nose felt… raw… my hand was numb with pain and it felt like one of my ribs was broken… or something…

I attempted to sit up and the movement caught Pansy's eye. Quicker than any cat she turned her head and was next to me instantly. She grabbed my hand with her pointing finger pressing into my wrist, she brushed the hair from my face and had her other hand on my forehead. Pansy sighed with some kind of relief and I let out the breath I'd been holding while she'd been touching me. She put her hand to my lip and I felt some kind of liquid love run from the top of my head down my spine- Ow! Pansy had yanked the wood from my lip, and blood dribbled down my chin. She held up her hand, and I noticed how strong they were. She flipped her pinky finger down.

"How many fingers?" she asked me.

"How can you put your pinky down like that, without your ring finger going down as well?" I asked, perplexed, I sat up properly, feeling a throb in my abdomen. Blood filled my mouth, but I was too busy trying to unsuccessfully woo Pansy to notice it.

"I have skills. Now, how many fingers?" She asked me, with a no-nonsense look on her face. I felt little white butterflies flutter with joy at being so close to her.

"Four." She flipper her thumb down. "Three." She put the middle one down. "That's so weird you can do that." She gave me a look. "Two."

I watched her walk back over to Malfoy who was looking at me with a strange look. They were talking quietly and I couldn't hear what they were saying. Pansy was looking grim and Draco was apparently teasing her about something, judging from the look she was giving him.

It was right then it occurred to me… Why was I in a strange room with Pansy and Malfoy? Why wasn't I in the infirmary, with Harry and Ron by my side eating all the chocolate people had given to me? Why wasn't I drinking foul potions by this point, with people getting ushered out of my room while Madam Pomfrey fixed me up with magic? Why did Pansy look so relieved I was okay? I mean, sure, my heart skipped a beat when she came close to me with her beastly beauty… but why would she care? Did she do this? Was she going to give me something to make sure I wouldn't tell? Sure, I was so infatuated with her I didn't care, but the fact that she had double jointed fingers wasn't so entirely important when I realized that Harry might have been right about them… I wondered what I should do… Should I run, and hope that Pansy, who seemed to have some extreme physical advantages over the average person, wouldn't grab my arm and… Well I didn't quite know what I expected her to do, but from what I'd seen…

I bit my lip, blood dribbled out and I looked at my scraped knees- what was that on my leg?

"Candle wax. The heat from the blast melted the candles and flung it elsewhere. You got some on you, and it's really going to hurt when I take it off." Pansy said to me, without looking at me.

"Did I say that out loud?" I asked her.

"No."

I looked at her with my mouth open.

"But we'll do that later. Just now, I want you to sleep."

And so I slept.

* * *

So that's a thousand more words than the last chapter :D I wasn't that happy with this one to be honest, I don't know why, there's just a feeling about it. Oh well, when I finish the story and rewrite it I'll fix it then :) See what happens when I get reviews? I pump these babies out like Octuplets. Anyone heard from Octomom recently? No? Hm. Anyway, you review, I review, reply and love :) To those reviewers, you know who you are :D

Cats x

P.S. I feel like a new queer :)


	11. Brilliant Dreams

**M** rating for depiction of nudity and implications of homosexuality.

Listen to _Ellie Goulding- Starry Eyed _when reading this chapter. Even if you don't like the song.

**Blood Puzzles**

Brilliant Dreams

My eyelids fluttered open and the walls were black, black like night… the ceiling and the floor as well, so black it swallowed the other black bits that weren't quite black enough. It reminded me of Pansy's eyes… not the color, but the… texture, the feel of it… I didn't want to look too closely, or touch it, in case it stained my skin. Unfortunately, I had to reach out, had to be stained by the black wall, had to be tainted by it. My fingers were glowing white, and my hand yellow, my arm orange… I couldn't touch the black, it was… endless…

Forever…

I stepped forward… and I stained the black, I stained it bright. I was so warm… so bright, I was burning up in this heat. Maybe that was why I was glowing, because I was so hot, because…

It wasn't the glow I'd been glowing before… it was a special glow… A glow that was hot and a glow that burned me…

I guessed I was in space, burning up in the universe…

I also guessed I was the sun…

There was only one star in the sky and she looked cold…

She was a billion light years away…

So I stepped over to her…

The star seemed familiar to me…

She was shivering, and her skin was a bright shining silver, with billions of silver stars on her skin… Two bigger stars covered her nipples, and glittered brightly. Her lips were covered in liquid sparkles, and her eyes were starry eyed… Her eyelashes were made of diamonds, and her hair was like liquid platinum as it streamed behind her, littered with silver strands and stars…

I wanted to kiss every star on this star.

But the star's on the star were made dull by the sheet of ice covering her…

The star spoke,

"My sun, my warmth, my kiss…"

So I was the star's sun…

So I became her warmth by touching her hand…

The ice melted and the star glittered in my light…

So I became her kiss…

And kissed a starry eyed Pansy star…

The universe was born…

* * *

My eyelids fluttered open and the walls were stone with hanging portraits- the room was empty… I sat up and looked around the room and I was right, it was completely empty. My back was stiff- wait… why wasn't I in agony right now? I could understand the lack of pain before, because I was still physically shocked by the explosion, but this was essentially the morning after, and I should've been in more pain. I reached up and felt my bottom lip, and it was smooth. I frowned and ran my fingers across my nose and cheek… How was that possible? I was still in the same room as I had been before… I had a strange pressure on the side of my head, and it was obvious that it was there because of my mysterious lack of injuries.

I shook my head, in the vain of getting rid of the pain. I took a real look about the room I was in, the stone was dark, and the four portraits of powerful warrior women were dark as well, with night skies and a lot of blood shed. A giant fireplace on the opposite wall from me was dying, needing more coal to burn, and I could feel it in the room, there was a chill in the air. I glanced at the window, and a dark purple illuminated the room, the sun had just set. I swung my legs over the bed, covers leaving my body and I walked over to the fire. I stared at the burning embers and I wondered why magic hadn't kept it alive. It occurred to me that this must be Pansy's room, because it couldn't be Malfoy's. The warrior witches, stone walls and plain sheets- Malfoy's room would be nothing like this.

I reached to the back of my skirt, which had seen better days and closed my fingers around nothing. I sighed and brought my hand back around again, ah yes, my wand had exploded when I'd touched it. I didn't know why, how or if it was even because I'd touched it.

I looked up and heard water stop running, water that I hadn't noticed was running. My frown grew deeper and I walked to the door and opened it. There was a hallway, with four doors and dark wooden floors. Steam curled out from under the door opposite me and I noticed it was very slightly open… I took a step closer, and I noticed my feet were bare. My breasts brushed against the wood of the door, and I shuddered a breath from my lips and I looked up from my feet and looked at the floor of the bathroom, and saw her foot. My eyes traveled up her solid calves, which were covered in droplets of moisture. I eyed her thighs and stopped breathing when I saw the strength of them, shadows highlighting the lines of muscle running down them. The curve of her arse was soft but solid, and I swallowed because she was standing with her legs quite far apart, and the lantern was facing her front, outlining her perfectly… I bit my lip and as I noticed the solidity of her backside- Pansy grabbed something that was out of my eye line- a pair of black boxers. I saw her put her foot through a hole and slide the black, stretchy material up and about her hips, pinging the elastic against her. She turned to the side and reached over to something again I couldn't see… but I could see the curve of her perfect crotch, and the dip of the base of her stomach, the delicate curve of muscle in her abs and bulge of her breasts resting on her ribcage, and the protrusion of her nipple. She lifted her arms up and a tight black wife beater slid down her torso, covering her up.

Pansy turned around and I saw her hand- oh shit…

I took a step backwards, but she was swinging the door open and I froze with my hand on the doorknob to her bedroom. Pansy was damp all over, her skin shining in the lantern light and she looked at me with a slightly shocked look. I opened my mouth, but there really was no explanation. She knew what I'd been doing, I knew what I'd been doing, and I was pretty sure Malfoy knew what I was doing. He knew everything.

Pansy took a step towards me and my heart started beating incredibly fast for a human heart. Her blue eyes were looking me up and down, and I couldn't tell what she was thinking… I couldn't tell what I was thinking.

"I'm sorry… I woke up and heard-"

"Sh." She said to me and studied my face, and I realized just how close she was to me…

"You're so…" Pansy seemed to search my terrified face, "… wrong for what you are." She said, and then looked to the side, with a vaguely unhappy look. "At least… that's what I thought. Then I realized I don't know you at all." She reached forward, her hand coming towards my face and I winced quietly, expecting her to be pissed off I'd been watching her… but her fingertips gently touched a strand of curly hair that had fallen in front of my face. As soon as they made contact a warm glow spread across the strand and I had déjà vu.

"_My sun, my warmth, my kiss…" _

I looked at Pansy, and I felt the glow spread through my scalp, my hair glowing and my the warm yellow spread down my skin. I was the sun, and Pansy was watching me with her mouth slightly open. I looked down at the fingers that had touched my hair… the entire hand was covered in stardust like glitter, and her skin was gaining a silvery shine…

"How… why is my predator… why am I… _why_ can't _I…?" Pansy seemed to be panicking, and her lips were shaking as she tried to do whatever it was she wanted to do. _

Her entire body was shaking, and she looked terrified… terrified of something...

So I became her warmth and touched her starlit arm, my fingers brushing across her skin and wrapping around it… Pansy's shiver slowed and she looked at me, with big black, sparkling eyes. I was her warmth…

She stepped forward, and out hips touched. I looked down and a bright light started to form where we were connected, and she pressed our stomachs together, the light growing brighter… Pansy looked at my face, and touched our fingertips…

God… I didn't want to wake-up…

Pansy leaned her face forward, "you're so Pure…" she whispered. I didn't know what that meant, but I knew that she was still leaning into me, and her eyes were shutting.

I closed my own…

* * *

Hey queers, can you tell me if I posted chapter 10 earlier? I could have sworn I did, but when I was about to post this chapter, it said I only had 9- so I posted 10 again, but I could have swore... Anyway, this is my favourite chapter, because I'm finally getting down to what any of my stories will ever be about: love. Lesbian love to be precise. Sometimes it's hard to really write what you imagine, because you don't know if it's way too raunchy for fanfiction... like when Hermione is looking in between Pansy's legs- was that too much? And, if you don't like something, what I would really love is if you could tell me. Like if anything about this is making you go, wtf this bitch is so stupid, how did she miss THAT, tell me, because I want to make this fic a really good read for people... and you lot are the first readers... So go on. You review. I review. I thank you. I have your babies. So review.

Love Cats x


	12. Sex

**J Copyright Crumbling Cats 2010 **

This chapter has been given a **M** rating due to sexual content which is of homosexual nature

**Blood Puzzles**

Sex

I was leaning my head in to kiss her, even though I could feel my teeth hardening, thickening into a bite so hard that when it ripped flesh from bone… it took some bone with it. My body was pressing against her even though I could see, even though I could _feel_ the silver of my beast almost completely done, even though my eyes were turning so black… so black, that if you looked into them… you wouldn't ever look away from them. My hands were against hers, even though my nails were like slices of granite and the edges were so sharp they would slice through concrete. My lips were tingling to touch hers even though the red of them was now a shining slate grey… I was ready to let her run her hands through my hair… even though it was a wild mane of molten steel… It was so wrong…

I was leaning in to kiss her because she had drawn my beast out like she would tempt her cat out from underneath a car with a piece of tuna, and my beast had come to her like a snake to a charmer. I was pressing against her because she wasn't the Hermione Granger I had thought she was, she was a glowing, burning spark of a girl who was so pure… who was so pure she was_ literally _burning and glowing in some mutated form of Purity. My hands were against hers because her fingernails were shining a light so brightly white it was like ten little torches. My lips were tingling to touch hers because they had been tingling to subconsciously touch hers since the start of school… I was ready to let her run her fingers through my hair because I could feel her itching to run her fingers through the metallic strands tangled across my back…

It was so surreal…

Was this happening?

I pushed my fingers against hers harder and leaned my head further forward, lips aching, and the seconds ticked by as the air seemed to thicken while we moved our lips even closer to each other, dancing around the actual contact that we seemed to crave down the very blood not just of ourselves, but the blood of _every_ part of ourselves… the parts that most people couldn't see- the parts that we had never shown to anyone else, the parts that were so locked down that we had forgotten what the key was… I didn't know if the feeling I felt for Granger- the feeling I had suppressed for months- was the key to my locked down beast… or if it was just simply so powerful it had blasted open the lock. I had a secret notion that it was the key to my lock.

I shifted the position of my hand against hers and the movement startled Hermione so she grabbed my hand, locking us together. I flicked my big black eyes up to her big warm glowing eyes, and slowly lowered my fingers into the hand grasp. Our lips were so close that when she smiled at me in some kind of small relief I felt that smile on my own lips, even though they weren't touching. It was when she smiled at me… I made the oh so tiny, but oh so massive movement that captured her lips in the softest kiss. I slowly moved my lips and caught her bottom lip in between mine and I felt her shudder beneath me against the wall. I dragged my palm down hers and traced my fingertips along the smooth underside of her wrist and felt her pulse. I flicked my tongue out and she met me halfway there and I felt her shudder run down my spine at the sheer feeling of it… I ran one hand down her arm and wrapped it around her waist tightly, our kiss deepening into each other. My hand on her other hand left her for a moment to reach down to the handle on my door and I twisted it open, the dark wood swinging open to my room. When I opened my eyes to ask her, to question whether or not I had crossed her boundaries, she was looking at me with an intense stare that was so fiery- literally- there was no question in my mind about the fact that she needed this to be more than a kiss of revelations…

So did I.

* * *

Pansy had her arms around me, her lips with me, her body on me, and there was a gushing warmth in my chest that made me want to cry as she gently suckled on my bottom lip in a move that made me burn in places that would make Merlin blush. She had lifted me up from the floor in a way so effortless I was sure she was unaware she was gliding me across her room to the bed I had woken up in. It looked so much more comforting now that I knew we were both headed toward it. Even though Pansy turned into a less star-like version of the star in my dreams, and I had started glowing like that sun I had dreamt of… It just felt so right, no matter how strange it really was to someone who hadn't been having the rather strange occurrences I had lately…

I felt a soft bump at the back of my legs and I sat down, Pansy going with me as I lay back onto the sheets. Her thigh had aligned itself with my crotch and the pressure made me close my eyes for a moment as I found my core pulsing against her leg. I itched for skin to skin contact, there especially as she very lightly and slowly ran her thigh against me. I opened my eyes and found her black eyes staring back at me intently, although her skin wasn't sparkling silver anymore… nor her hair, or her lips… but her eyes were wide and black as they gazed at me as she rubbed me in the softest, most intense feeling I had every felt down there.

"Pansy…" I whispered and she pushed her leg down slightly harder against me and I moaned in shocked pleasure…

Her hand ran up my waist and she captured my breast in a way that was so experienced, yet I didn't feel like some other girl… I felt like _the _girl. Like her girl. Her palm rubbed against the sensitive lower flesh and her fingers danced across my nipple for a second of bliss before she gently squeezed the entire breast in a moment of orgasmic pulsing. Her stomach rubbed against my own and I arched my back like Crookshanks when I scratched his belly.

Pansy reached her hand under my school skirt and her fingers traced against my mound for a second before she gripped the cotton band and she looked in my eyes as I raised my hips up and she pulled them down my hips.

She put her head down and captured my lips.

* * *

I looked at my reflection in my wall mirror, smiled indulgently, and looked at Seamus on the bed who looked back at me with an appreciative smile. I ruffled my wet, blonde hair and nonchalantly untied the edges that stopped my towel from falling to the ground. I looked out the window as I let it drop to the floor. I turned my back to him and walked over the wardrobe, maintaining a look that said of-course-I-don't-know-what-I'm-doing. Seamus liked it when I did that, he said it made his lecherous leerings more lecherous. I rolled my shoulders, my back muscles emphasized by the strain, I knew that drove him crazy. See, we had a deal, if he could keep his hands off of me for just one morning when I was getting changed, he could do whatever he wanted to me that evening. If he couldn't… I would do the doing. I smiled and bent over to retrieve my dark boxer shorts from the bottom drawer. I heard him shifting under the sheets as he watched me and I pulled them on.

I adjusted the tie around my neck and turned around to look at him. I let out a laugh as I stared at him. He obviously hadn't moved because as I'd gotten changed he had refused to get ready until he had a nice little show to watch. Seamus lay on his side, two patches of red occupied the cheek I could see, he was biting his lip, and he had the biggest boner I had ever seen on him- apart from our first night together.

"You might want to finish that off before you get dressed- can't have you surprising Potter in the showers after your Quidditch practice, now can we?" I asked and I crossed the room to him. I gave him a nice little kiss and left the room.

As soon as I shut the door behind me I heard his adorable little groan as he 'finished it off'. I smiled to myself and I walked down the hall to Pansy's door at the very end and it didn't even occur to me that the intense left over amounts of Dark and Pure might not just be from Pansy. She was pretty powerful, she normally left a massive trail when she was in Hogwarts. I reached forward and grabbed the handle. I grinned and pushed it open and stepped in.

"Guess who's getting even luckier tonight-…"

My jaw slowly dropped as I took the picture in front of me, and processed it.

Pansy was looking down at Granger, whose body was wrapped around Pansy's, whose body was turned into Granger, with thighs in places where I shouldn't know they had been. Before I had opened my mouth, Pansy had been brushing hair away from Granger's face and Granger had been smiling in her naked sleep. There was a faint smell of sex in the air… but it was overpowered by the strongest presence of Dark and Pure I had ever encountered… and I had stood ten paces away from the very source of Dark Pure. I used the word source very loosely, because we produced our own energy, but that the source was essentially what the original Dark and Pure creatures had come from- it was our version of God- except we didn't think it was a person who had actual intentions. It was a burning ball of energy that had spat out all kinds of creatures at the dawn of time. Not a giant man in the clouds. Ours was a weapon, a threat almost, a symbol of power to enemies- we, and by we, I mean essentially, in the near future, Pansy would be the one who was the Dark and Pure, we were true to it.

As I stared at the naked couple, I watched Granger yank covers from the floor and fling it over them, and tuck it tightly under her. I watched Pansy smile and look at me.

"Who's luckier?" She asked with a grin.

From the look on both of their faces that wasn't just an aftersex glow, but something else entirely, I had a feeling they were luckier.

* * *

Ah guys! First off I would like to apologize about the delay, but I had hefty life shizzle going on. Even more of it. If you want to hear my woes and toes, you can ask me, but be warned, it will depress you in more ways than many. Second off, I'm writing the full lesbian sex scene, so if you want it just ask for it in a review or if you want privacy just send me a private message asking for it. I promise my chapters'll get more meaty soon, it's just with Pansy and Hermione… it's a delicate thing. We can't just throw around some random shagging in the girls bathroom. It had to be done right, and I want you to tell meet I did. I would have written the whole scene but I dunno… I didn't want anyone being like… "oh my god… you just wrote a graphic depiction of lesbian oral sex and even though it gave me funny feelings inside that made me question if I was a genuine hetero, or a bisexual/lesbian/biotch/cheapwhore in disguise, I am still, totally and completely reporting this to the big bosses of ". I figure, I let the 'straight' boys and girls continue thinking they're straight AND you get an exclusive little written porno. Anyway, as usual, give me some love, I'll give you some love, who knows, maybe I'll let you artificially inseminate me J Everyone loves a pregnant queer.

Queer love,

Cats x


End file.
